The Chronicles of Jason 1: Arrival
by Gatlinggundemon9
Summary: Jason R. Drummond finds himself sucked into his favorite video game with his best friend Selina Hardy. Can he find a way home? And why was he brought there?PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Nightmares and the Daily Grind

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

Book one: Arrival

Chapter 1: Nightmares and the Daily Grind

_'JAMIE!' 'DON'T LEAVE ME, JASON!' 'I WON'T JAMIE, I SWEAR IT!' __**'There's one, get him out of here, NOW!**__' 'Oh thank God you here, Jamie's still- wait what are doing? Wha- NO, NO! FORGET ABOUT ME, GET JAMIE! NO LET GO OF ME! I MUST SAVE HIM! __**NO JAMIE!'**_

"NO!" Shouted Jason who was drenched in cold sweat with his covers tangled up all around him. _'Yet another nightmare.'_ Jason thought while looking at himself in the mirror that was hanging in his closet. A tall 16 year old with jet black hair and brown eyes stared back at him._'Oh well, can't let a couple of bad dreams ruin the last day of school now then? After all never look back is one of my mottoes.'_Jason thought, and then he started to make his bed while glancing around his poster covered room, and on each poster was a picture of his idol in a variety of cool looking poses. But his idol was no obnoxious boy-band or some cheesy-looking superhero in tights, oh no, Jason R. Drummond's idol was the fastest thing alive himself, Sonic the hedgehog! Now many people might find him a bit weird because he was a fan of a blue talking hedgehog, but Jason didn't care much about what people said about him, Jason was content with his life and why shouldn't he be? He was doing great in school, he was in a band that was a local favorite, his parents both had great jobs, and he himself was doing great at his undercover job, so life couldn't get much better than this.

Jason was in a great mood in spite the nightmare he had earlier. He was feeling so good that he was singing the Sonic Heroes main theme while he was in the shower. "You are such a dork, Jason", his 12 year old sister Amelia said to him as he was leaving the bathroom. "True, but I'm a dork whose in a band, and has a great job", the 16 year old smugly replied in a slight Bronx accent as he walked back to his room.

Jason then started to get dressed in his favorite clothes which consisted of a black t-shirt that showed Sonic doing his trademarked thumbs up pose with a caption underneath him that said 'Sonic 4ever'. He also put on his favorite dark green jacket with a gold lining which had many pockets sewn on the inside which were filled with various items, and his jeans which had lots of small holes in the pants legs. Then he put on his fingerless gloves which bore the sign of the Black Arms, and finally he put on his favorite pair of Soap Shoes which greatly resembled the Blue Blur's own shoes.

Then Jason started to leave but stopped when he realized he forgot something. Three things, actually, his two pendants which each resemble the symbols of two video game characters, the Spin dash for Sonic, and the 1up for Megaman. Why he had a Megaman pendant, well he never said, and the the final object was also his most valuable possession, an orange gem that he carried with him everywhere he went. He never said why about that either, all that's known is that he's had it for about 6 years, and he is extremely protective of it, to the point of hospitalizing anyone who tries to steal it from him. He took the jewel out of its small safe and then pocketed the gem and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He then called someone on his iPhone, saying "Start the timer...NOW!" He then ran as fast as he could to his school, making it about 2 minutes before the bell rang.

"What's my time?" Jason asked his friend Selina Hardy, who was waiting by the classroom door for him. She checked her watch, "4 minutes, 10 seconds for 2 and a half miles." she said, amazed. "A new record, sweet.""How do you do it, Trickster?" "Do what Selina?" Jason asked. "How do you run so fast?" "Don't know, I guess I'm just naturally fast like my hero." "I still can't believe you're fan of a blue hedgehog" said Selina as they were sitting down. "This from a girl who worships a thieving raccoon." "I don't WORSHIP Sly Cooper, I just think he's cooler, thats all." "Well your entitled to your own opinion, _ladrón_." Jason said as the teacher walked in.

Yes, his friend was a fan of the ring-tailed thief himself, Sly Cooper. Ironic considering her father, Thomas Hardy, is chief of police. The reason Jason calls her _ladrón_was because she used to be a shoplifter in order to get her father's attention due to him working almost full time at his job. That was why her father got her the games in the first place, to keep her occupied while he was out working. After playing the tutorial of the first game, she fell in love with the franchise, and was saddened when they stopped making the games. To cheer her up, her father signed her up for synthesizer lessons and she became an important member when the band was formed. Any one familiar with the franchise could easily tell she was a fan from her attire. She was dressed in a black custom tee shirt with Sly Cooper's calling card on the front with the caption 'I'm as Sly as a Cooper' surrounding the symbol, with a pair of tight, gray sweatpants with a pair of dark blue running shoes. She even wore a hat that greatly resembled Sly's own hat.

The hours passed by quickly for Jason and before he knew it, school was over and he and Selina were walking out to the parking lot. "So we playing tonight _ladrón_? _Ladrón_?" Jason asked his friend who seemed to be thinking about something. "Hm? Oh, yeah Kari got us a gig at the usual place for 7:30." "Dean and Sam's Bar and Grill, 7:30, got it. Till then, _ladrón_."Jason said. "See ya later Trickster."Selina responded.

As Jason started walking away however, a woman came up in front of him and held out a pamphlet to him advertising a new church that had recently opened a few blocks down. Jason tried to get out of the way but the women was persistent and kept insisting that he take a pamphlet even though he was clearly showing signs of not wanting one. It got to the point where Jason angrily shouted at her "I'M AN ATHEIST!" before pushing past her. Jason decided to walk down to his favorite place to relax so he could blow of some steam, because he felt that he really needed it.

So Jason walked down to the park and was about to lie down when he saw two 12 year olds picking on a 10 year old girl who appeared to be Hispanic, by repeatedly tossing her book between the two of them with her trying miserably to get it back. Jason , being a rather nice but sly and cunning guy, decided to put a stop to it.

Walking up to them Jason politely asked,"Hey is there a problem here?" "None of your business, so go screw yourself jerk." one of the kids rudely responded without even looking at him. Jason, after hearing that became quite mad at them. He wanted to shout at the kids, but stopped when he saw a nearby ice cream stand, which gave him a devious idea.

After quickly formulating the plan in his head, he told the kids "Tell ya what, I'll get you both a double scoop ice cream if you leave that girl alone." The kids upon hearing this agreed to give back her book after he got them the ice cream. So Jason went to get them the ice cream after hearing what flavors they wanted. But when the kids weren't looking Jason quickly poured some unknown liquid from a small bottle that he had in his pocket over both of their ice creams. He then handed them the ice cream which they snatched from him without even saying thanks. "Hey, you didn't give the girl her book back yet!"Jason said angrily."Bite me" they said while taking huge bites out of their ice cream...

...Just before they promptly dropped their snacks and started shouting "AGH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" and coughing repeatedly. "WHAT'S coughIN THIS cough STUFF!" Jason chuckled while pulling out the bottle, revealing it to be Senorita Fuego's Extra Spicy Hot Sauce.

"Vengeance in a bottle, my friends. Consider it a warning, next time I won't be so nice." Jason then took the book from them and walked back to the little girl.

"Thank you mister, by the way, what's your name?" the girl politely asked as she took back her book. Jason was slightly surprised at how old and mature the girl sounded. "My name? It's Jason. Jason R. Drummond. Why do you-AH!" Jason exclaimed as he fell.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" the girl asked him worriedly. "I'm fine, just tripped over a rock, thats all. Good thing I have a head almost as hard as Knuckles the Echidna's." he joked. Jason started to walk away, but stopped once he saw the girl was holding something out to him.

"Excuse me, but you dropped... this." For a second the girl looked shocked, almost as if she had met a long lost member of her family who had been missing for several years. Jason took back the thing he dropped, which turned out to be his gem.

"Thanks, by the way, why did you want to know my name?" "I-I-I just wanted to know who to thank."she said quickly. Jason could tell she was hiding something but shrugged it off.

Looking around Jason asked "So where's your parents kid? Kid?" He looked back only to find the girl had seemingly vanished. "OK, now that's creepy." Jason said. He then decided to head home and spend the rest of his time practicing on his guitar. As he was walking home he failed to notice a strange looking girl wearing tribal attire quietly following him with a look of happiness and relief across her face. _'I've found him at long last! The Chosen One! Soon it will be time to bring him to his destiny.' _She thought happily as she slowly faded from sight.


	2. Crossover's Recital and Strange Dreams

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

**Book 1: Arrival**

Chapter 2: The CrossOver's Recital and Strange Dreams

Jason was lying on his bed while slowly playing a short piece of music over and over again on his custom made bass guitar. It was still early, so Jason had some time to relax before he had to go down to the recital. Soon Jason felt his eyes grow steadily heavier as time passed by, it got to the point where he he couldn't keep them open anymore, and promptly fell asleep.

_Jason awoke only to find himself lying in a small patch of what appeared to be blue roses, but strangely had no thorns and the shape of their leaves were wrong. Looking around he saw he was in a small secluded part of what appeared to be a forest with a nearby pond filled that had huge lily pads that looked like they could support his weight, and in the distance he saw a huge pyramid shaped object with something green on top that appeared to be glowing. The whole place had a huge calming affect on Jason, so he didn't feel the need to worry too much about where he was. As he was getting up, however he noticed something odd._

'That's weird, I don't recall having paws for hands.' _Jason thought as he looked at what was once his hands which where now paws covered in peach colored fur with pads on the underside. At least, from what Jason could see, considering he was still wearing his clothes, which included his fingerless gloves. Jason then noticed that his arm was also covered in fur, then he felt his face, which not only had fur on it, but a muzzle as well. He then stroked the top of his head, noticing that he still had his normal hair much to his relief, while also realizing he had triangular ears and what felt like several spikes out of his head._

'Quills perhaps? Nah that's just ridiculous.' _Jason thought to himself._ 'Then again, since when have I ever had fur, paws, or a muzzle?' _He reasoned while dusting himself off, but when he got to his rear end he felt something sticking out of there, and when he grabbed it, he could feel it. As in he can feel himself being grabbed there._ 'Or a tail?', _Jason added._

_Despite the new additions to his body, Jason strangely wasn't scared at all, just curious. Realizing how thirsty he felt, Jason walked down to the pond to take a drink, while mentally noting his decrease in hight. When he got to the pond, before he could take a drink he stared at the face looking up at him from the waters below. The face looked a lot like Sonic the hedgehog's own face, with some key differences. For one, its fur was jet black, and its eyes were an earthen brown, and it had hair the same color as it's fur. Jason scratched his new ear, and the figure in the water did so to._ 'So that's what I look like, interesting.' _Jason thought while reaching down to scoop up some water so he could take a drink, the water was about to touch his lips-_

"Jason! Wake up Jason!" someone kept telling him while shaking him. "Huh, what?" Jason said as he slowly woke up. "Jason wake up, it's 7:20." the person now revealed to have been Amelia. "Oh man, was that dream weird or- WAIT WHAT!"Jason exclaimed. "IT'S 7:20 ! DAMN IT, I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR THE RECITAL!"

Jason then immediately grabbed his guitar and iTouch then quickly bolted out the door while muttering a quick "Bye mom, bye dad." as he was leaving. He then ran as fast as he could down the block, using his expertise at Parkour to cut across any backyards that he knew would get him to his destination faster. After about 6 minutes of running and leaping over obstacles, he finally made to Dean and Sam's, only to be greeted by a very angry looking 18 year old woman with dark red hair.

"There you are Jason, what in the Lord's name kept you?" his friend and the band's agent/female singer and resident Castlevania fan Kari Grant asked. "I over slept." Jason said simply as they were heading back stage.

"You over slept? That has got to be the stupidest lie you've ever told." said Adam, Kari's seventeen year old brother, who was also the band's drummer and a HUGE Mario fan. "It's true, I over slept. For once I'm not lying." Jason insisted.

"Uh-huh, sure you're ain't. Just like last time." commented Eddie V. Sparroow, who was from Louisiana, and was obviously the youngest member of the band, being only twelve years old. He was also a major Kingdom Hearts fan, as evidenced by his shirt, which bore the symbol of the Heartless.

"I swear that this one time, I'm not lying." Jason said. "Doesn't matter, we have only a few minutes before we have to go up, so what are we playing tonight?" Karie asked."How 'bout _The Demon Hunters?_" Eddie suggested."No we use that one too often, but we could use _The Bravest Coward_ again."said Adam. "We can't, I forgot the chorus." Kari admitted. "Again? Damn it Kari." Jason said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well then, what about _A Song for a Thieving Trio?_" suggested Selina. "Well we haven't used that one in awhile, so I guess it could work." Kari said. "Good, cause we're almost up, hun." said Eddie while peering out at the stage. "I thought I told you Eddie, not to call me HUN!" Kari angrily said while raising her right hand to slap him.

"Kari NO! Remember what happened the last time you lost your temper?" Adam said while restraining her. Everyone cringed slightly while remembering that time at the wedding chapel. _'Poor bridesmaid.'_, Eddie thought to himself.

"You're right, I should learn to control my temper. Oh well, I need to get going, I have to get ready for Bible camp. Later guys." Kari said while leaving. _'Bible camp, seriously?'_ Jason thought. While they were getting ready Selina decided that she needed to tell Jason something that has been on her mind.

"Uh... Jason?",Selina asked timidly. "Yes ladrón?"Jason. "I need to confess something to you." "Alright, well what is it?" "Jason... I-" "Oh! Hold that thought, we're up!" _'Damn it, I almost managed to tell him.'_ Selina sighed. _'I guess I'll have to tell him after the show.'_

Each member then grabbed their instruments, each of which were custom made to resemble their respective interests: Jason's bass guitar, the Spin Dash, was black with Sonic's blue spin dash symbol making up the bottom of it while above it was the Black Arms symbol, while on either side was a red gamma **(γ)** and omega **(Ω)** symbol, with the neck of the guitar made to resemble Miles Prower's tails, and finally the head was very unique looking, seeing as it was shaped like the Master Emerald with each of the seven strings colored to match the Chaos Emeralds. As for the pick, it was metal with the Sonic Heroes logo painted on both sides.

Selina's heavily modified synthesizer known as Hacker's Dream was painted to resemble the Cooper gang's van, with the Cooper logo shown prominently on the front and top. It also had a built in touch screen to select the desired mode for the synthesizer with a little fake raccoon tail charm hanging from it. The modes included normal, Pipe Organ, grand piano, chiptune and many others, but for the moment was set to Techno.

Adam's drum set, dubbed Bowser's Only Fear, was white for the frame and had several images of various power-ups from the Mario games on each of the drum membranes. The power-ups included a mushroom, a fire flower, a brown leaf, a coin, and an invincibility star. Both of the drum sicks were blue, but one tip was red, while the other tip was green.

Because Eddie's a Kingdom Hearts fan, his electric guitar, Power of Music, at first doesn't seem to have much in the line of decorations for his guitar, except for the symbols of the Heartless, the Unversed, and Organization XIII. However if one looks at the whole of the guitar they would realize that it is made to resemble a Keyblade, with the tuning pegs all on one side as the key's 'teeth', while the keychain is a record player disk.

After getting their instruments ready, the band then headed on stage to see several of their local fans cheering for them.

"Thank you all Magerville for coming tonight. This is a song we haven't played in a while and it's called _A Song for a Thieving Trio_."Jason said into the microphone as they started to play.

**WARNING! PREPARE FOR HORRIBLE SONG WRITING!**

Selina started the song with a slow noir style solo from her synthesizer, which was soon joined by Adam on his drums. Jason then started singing while slowly strumming his bass:

_Through the night you run,  
>while dodging the thunder gun,<br>leaping across the rooftops,  
>avoiding all the cops.<br>Sly Cooper, thief of art and gold,  
>your story is maybe the greatest that's been told.<em>

Eddie then joined in with his guitar as the chorus started while the theme suddenly became much quicker, almost like someone was being chased at high speeds.

_Later in life, Using his father's cane  
>Cooper became Clockwerk's bane.<br>He fought him, and has stolen back his family book,  
>which has aided many a crook.<em>

Then the music switched to a quick techno style theme with only the synthesizer and electric guitar as Jason began singing again:

_Bentley, with your many tools  
>you have turned guards into sleeping fools.<br>Your brains are next to completely unmatched,  
>even though your ability to walk has been snatched,<br>that does not make you lose your cool,  
>that is why, my reptilian friend, you totally rule!<em>

The music then went back to the music that was playing during the chorus:

_Later in life, Using his father's cane  
>Cooper became Clockwerk's bane.<br>He fought him, and has stolen back his family book,  
>which has aided many a crook.<em>

After the chorus, a heavy metal style instrumental piece started up with only the drums, bass, and electric guitars playing for about half a minute before Jason started singing again:

_The Murray, he's the Pink Torpedo,  
>he may not be as fast as a tornado,<br>but with his powerful fists of flame,  
>to him, fighting is nothing more than a game!<br>Destroying everything in sight,  
>all enemies better back off, for he WILL bite.<em>

The music then started up the chorus theme for the final time for that night:

_Later in life, Using his father's cane  
>Cooper became Clockwerk's bane.<br>He fought him, and has stolen back his family book,  
>which has aided many a crook.<em>

The song ended into a slow stealthy tune from the synthesizer that slowly faded away as the audience started to clap. "Thank you all for coming tonight, we'll see you next time." Jason said to the audience as his friends were packing up their instruments and getting ready to leave. The group then headed outside and they all started to head to their respective homes. Well, almost all of them.

"Wait, Jason!" Selina called out to him. "What is it, Selina?" Jason asked her. _'Come on, Selina you can do this, just tell him.'_ "Jason I-, I-In the past few weeks I-I've come to a conclusion about something that has been on my mind." Selina told him timidly.

"Well what is it?" Jason asked politely even though you could tell from his tone he was getting a bit impatient."Jason I-, I- AH TO HELL WITH IT!" Selina then immediately did something Jason never would have expected her to do.

She kissed him.


	3. Old Enemies & Reluctant Parents

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND****  
><strong>

**Book ****1****: Arrival**

_Chapter 3: Old Enemies and Reluctant Parents_

Needless to say, Jason was beyond shocked at the circumstances and why wouldn't he be? His best friend was kissing him and he never even knew that she liked that much him. Jason had so many things going through his head at the moment, that if someone tried to read his mind it would be virtually impossible for someone to decipher them, although they were along the lines of _'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?'_ After she was done, Selina stopped so she could catch her breath.

"I love you Jason. I have for the past few months. So, will you go out with me?" she asked. Jason couldn't say anything other than "INEEDTOTHINKABOUTTHISI'LLSEEYOUTOMORROWSELINAGOODBYE!" and then quickly run off towards his home while leaving behind a saddened, but hopeful Selina. Jason ran as fast as he could while thinking over what just happened a few minutes ago. _'She kissed me, my friend Selina Hardy kissed me and then asked me to date her! What the hell am I going to do? I mean, she's kind, clever, beautiful and many other things, but I can't get close to someone again, not after what happened with Jamie. No! Don't think about that, you've told yourself countless times that it is time to move on. Just forget the past and MOVE ON!'_

Jason was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize there were three people in front of him before he ran straight into them. "Hey watch where you're- wait a minute. Jason R. Drummond, you're the guy that sold us out to the police!"said one of the guys all of whom Jason immediately recognized. One was a blonde man who was wearing red tee-shirt and jeans that had a gun in one of the pockets. The second guy had messy brown hair and was wearing an army jacket and camouflage pants with a pair of trench knives attached to his belt. The final guy was bald and had huge, muscular arms, he wore nothing but an undershirt and jeans with the legs ripped off at the bottom which altogether made him look pretty scary.

"Ah hell, it's the three schmucks, Flint Fredrickson, Jackson Fiev, and James Walker. You know, I still find it hard to believe that you guys are Resident Evil, Splatter-house, and God of War fans respectively." "Do you have any idea about how much supplies you cost us, Drummond?" Jackson rhetorically asked.

"Easy, 85 Soviet AK-47s, 67 M1 carbines, 45 FIM-92 Stinger missiles, 197,000 50. caliber armor piercing rounds, 197 Kevlar vests, and 1,970 grenades of various types in one beautifully pulled off move. All in the name of the law." Jason replied smugly. "Exactly, so now we are going to make you pay for ruining the reputation of the Slashers!" "Bring it on, Flintstone!"

Flint started the fight by pulling out his pistol and aiming at Jason, but Jason threw a shuriken from one of his many pockets hitting Flint in the shoulder, making him miss and drop the gun. He then got a bass smash to the head before he could pick up the gun. Jason then threw several punches his way ending in a uppercut that pretty much him put out of commission. _'I love my weighted fingerless gloves.'_

"Don't worry Flint, I'll get him!" James shouted while pulling out his trench knives from their sheathes. He then ran at Jason, only to get a large amount of smoke in his face. "What the cough Hell!" "Smoke bombs, Norris! Perfect for disabling." Jason responded while kicking his legs out from underneath him. "Agh! Damn you Drummond, damn you to hell." "Can't happen again." Jason responded cryptically while delivering a blow straight to his face, knocking him out. "Got Moe and Larry, now where's Curly?" he asked while looking around for the last guy who seemed to have disappeared.

Suddenly, Jason was punched in the back of the head by Jackson, who then rested his foot on his back to keep him from getting up again. "Anything left to say before I send you to hell, Jason Roger Drummond?" Upon hearing this Jason became extremely angry. "Yes, DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. ROGER!" Jason then with a sudden new strength lifted Jackson off his back and before he could get up quickly twisted his ankle. "AHHHH. YOU SON OF A-" he was interrupted by Jason pummeling him repeatedly. Jason continued tenderizing Jackson until he fell unconscious from the severe beating. His last thought before succumbing was wondering why Jason had something almost like a dark aura around him.

Jason got up feeling suddenly light headed. _'Oh man, what happened?'_ he looked at Jackson and saw his many injuries and was horrified. _'No, not again! I'd better call Thomas.'_ As he was calling the chief of police he didn't realize that he was being watched by two beings from atop a nearby building. One was the girl in tribal attire from earlier, while the other one was not so easy to describe as it was hiding in the shadows at the moment.

"What do you think? Will he work?" the girl asked. The strange being didn't speak, but somehow still manage to tell her _"he has a temper issue, but yes, i believe he will work"_ "Then our efforts were not in vain!" _"indeed, child"_ "But what of his friend Selina?" _"the one he ponders over? i think that perhaps it is best she goes with him"_ "But are you sure that is a wise choice?" _"the prophecy says he has many strange allies, but he also needs help with his inner anger and sadness, and so far she seems to be the only one who can help him"_ "Very well then." _"good, now let us go prepare for their arrival"_ The odd couple then walked away as the police cars drove up to the scene below.

"Jason! What the hell happened!" Police chief Thomas Hardy asked Jason as the officers were getting the gang members to the hospital to get their wounds treated. "I accidentally ran into them while returning from a gig at Dean and Sam's" Jason explained. "they recognized me from the bust we did last month and decided it was time for a bit of payback. The fight didn't last long, only about," Jason stopped to think for a second. "five to seven minutes tops."

"This is why I didn't want you working as an undercover agent for us, Jason. You're not a superhero Jason. They'll come after you and your family, why can't you see that?" Thomas told him. "Me and my family know the risks, and as long as it makes this city that much safer, then I'll continue being a con artist for you guys." Jason responded while grabbing his fallen bass.

"It also does not help that my daughter has a crush on you." Jason stopped, turned around and shouted at him in disbelief, "YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" "She wanted me to keep it a secret until she was ready to tell you. This was one of the reasons I don't want you working for us. I don't want you endangering my daughter if the gangs find out about this." Thomas reasoned. "Don't worry, they won't chief." Jason assured him as he started to walk away.

"Why must you keep endangering your life like this Jason? What do you hope to accomplish by needlessly putting your life on the line?" Thomas called out to him. He stopped, turned around, and said simply as it started to drizzle, "Amongst other things? Forgiveness." he then turned around and continued on his way, not noticing the confused look on the Chief's face.

The drizzle soon became light thunderstorm much to Jason's confusion. _'Why did it start raining all of a sudden? I mean, I know it gets rainy a lot in this part of America, but it's the beginning of the freaking summer! It does however seem to help with emphasizing the dramatic turn my life seems to have taken at the moment.'_ Jason soon arrived at his home and was met by his mother, Sonia Drummond, who embraced him the moment he closed the door.

"Thomas called us and told us what happened. Are you alright, _mi hijo_?" "I'm fine mom, really you don't need to worry."Jason assured her. "You know I don't like your job, infiltrating gangs and finding out about weapon drop offs. How can it even be legal that they are using a child for this?" she asked. "Okay mom, first of all I'm not a child I'm sixteen. Secondly, I'm the best con artist in the whole state of Washington, besides you know I'm more I'm more likely to fit in with these guys considering my age." Jason told her in a frustrated tone, for they already had this conversation at least seven times in the past three months.

"Jason, what the hell were you thinking starting a fight, with the leaders of the city's worst gang no less!" Jason's father, Jules Drummond nearly shouted at him while he was going upstairs. "Hey I didn't start the fight! I ran into them while returning home from the recital and they tried to attack me!" Jason defended himself as they came up to his room. "Why do you feel the need to do this?" his mother asked him. Jason stopped and looked her in the eye and responded, "You know why."

Her eyes widened in realization "That's why? Your doing this because of what happened years ago? Jason I thought we've discussed this. What happened was not-" she was then cut off by Jason saying "Look guys I'm sorry, but I need some time alone right now." "Why would you possibly need some time alone?" Sonia asked. "I need to think some things over now. So may I please have some privacy?" "Fine, but we will continue this conversation tomorrow, young man." his father said as they left.

Jason closed the door and sighed. He had so many things on his mind that he did not notice a certain visitor was in his room. "Hey Trickster." Jason jumped from shock but relaxed somewhat when he saw it was only Selina on his bed. "What are you doing here _ladrón_? Your father will be worried sick about you."

"Dad told me what happened, Jason what were you thinking!" she responded. Jason groaned "Why does everyone think I started the fight?" he then realized something, "Wait, why did your father take you here? He doesn't like my parents very much, unless... you sneaked over here didn't you?" Jason accused Selina. "Okay, maybe my father doesn't know I'm here, but that does not change the fact that you are in trouble. I worry about you Jason, and besides you never gave me your answer."

_'Answer? What answer?'_ Jason wondered. Then he remembered that she wanted to know if he would go on a date with her or not. _'Must have slipped my mind.'_ "Oh well, I haven't had much time to think about it because of the Slashers attacking me and all, but-" he stopped when he noticed something was happening outside his window in his backyard.

"What is it?" Selina asked him as he went over to investigate. "Don't know. Something is going on though, and I intend to find out." Jason told her as he climbed though his window. Selina decided to follow him to make sure that it wasn't an ambush set up by any of the Slashers. Jason descended via his skill at Parkour while Selina used the drainage pipe in a manner that quite greatly mimicked her idol.

"Anything Jason?" Selina asked as she leaped off the pipe. Jason looked around,"No nothing." Selina then ran up to him. "Well, what did you see from the window?" "It was weird, I saw this huge flash of light, but the funny thing is that it looked kinda like Chaos Control." The moment that the words left his mouth a portal appeared right beside them and started to suck them in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jason and Selina shouted at the same time as they were pulled in. There are no words to accurately describe what happened to them in the portal, but it could probably be best described as being pulled, twisted, burned, and stretched all at once. Eventually Jason felt his mind start to black out. His last coherent thought before fainting was _'I hope my family will be alright.'_


	4. The Surprises Keep on Coming

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND  
><strong>

**Book ****1****: Arrival**

_Chapter 4: The Surprises Keep on Coming_

_'Oh man, what the hell happened?'_ Jason thought as his vision slowly cleared. As he sat up he noticed that he was no longer in his backyard but instead what looked like a city park and it looked to be just before sunset. _'How did I get here?'_ Jason wondered. He then noticed there was something that felt like a heavy wig on the back of his head. When he tried to remove said object he felt a stabbing sensation on his hand, but when he looked at his hand it was a padded paw.

_'WHAT THE _bleep_!'_, Jason immediately thought, but his shock turned to confusion when he realized something. _'_bleep, _what the hell? Wait I can still say/think hell but not _bleep_? Now that's just bull_bleep_. I CAN'T SAY_ bleep _EITHER?'_ Jason then proceeded to say every swear and curse word he knew, but found only one other exception. _'_bleep _THIS DAMN CENSORSHIP _bleep_! THAT'S IT! I OFFICIALLY HATE CENSORSHIP!'_ After he was done with his tantrum, Jason remembered there was something more important than censorship complaints at the moment.

_'Alright, why do I have a paw? Come to think of it, it kinda reminds me of my dream from earlier. Wait a minute, if my hand looks just like it did in the dream, then does that mean...'_ Jason then searched himself and found everything from his dream was there: quills, muzzle, tail, ears on top of head, everything from his dream. However unlike the dream, Jason wasn't calm, quite the opposite actually.

"HOLY bleep, I'VE TURNED INTO A BLACK ANTHROMORPHIC HEDGEHOG!" Jason yelled. He then realized he shouldn't draw attention to himself, for if someone saw a black hedgehog they'd most likely freak out, so he immediately checked to make sure no one heard him. However since it was apparently morning there was no one to hear his shout. Or was there?

As he was looking, Jason heard a groan from behind him, and when he turned around he saw something that surprised him slightly. The groan had come from a female Grey fox with blonde hair that appeared to be unconscious at the moment. The thing that surprised him was her clothing; it was a black tee shirt with something written on the front that was at the moment obscured, a pair of tight sweatpants that were slightly darker than her fur and with a slight rip in the back for her tail, a pair of blue Nike running shoes, and a hat that looked quite familiar. 'Selina!' Jason realized with shock.

Jason then went over to her and started shaking her shoulder. "Selina... Selina! Wake up!" "Five more minutes mom." Selina mumbled before she eventually opened her eyes. "WHOA! WHAT THE bleep! WHERE THE bleep AM I! WHO OR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Selina immediately cried out upon seeing Jason's new form.

"Selina! SELINA! CALM DOWN!" "HOW DO YOU NOW MY NAME AND WHERE'S JASON!" "Selina, I'm Jason." "BULLbleep! JASON IS NOT A BLACK... RAT... THING!" "Okay first of all I'm a hedgehog, not a rat... I think, and secondly, you weren't a Grey fox before, but you are now." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT A GREY FOX!" "Then why do you have a fox tail?" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T HAVE A... fox... tail..." she remarked as she reached behind her to verify that she had no tail, only to find she did have one.

"I... have... a... tail?" Selina said slowly from shock and disbelief. "Yes Selina and I'm really Jason, I've known you for two and a half years, your father is police Chief Hardy and I worked with him on busting several illegal fronts ranging from drugs to weapons, and all were successful, and you've recently admitted to having a crush on me." Jason told her calmly and slowly to try and pull her out of the trance-like state she seemed to have slipped into. She did not make a single noise for several minutes, until she said quite shakily:

"J-J-Jason? It's really you? What happened to us? Why are we like this?" "I wished I knew _ladrón_, but before we can do that we need to get our bearings, find out where we are, and then we can do something about it, okay?" he told her while helping her onto her feet. "Alright Jason." Selina agreed after taking a few deep breathes. "Good, now lets see if we can find something that can tell us where we are." So they started searching but found nothing useful or important, until-

"That's weird, I don't ever recall hearing about a movie called 'Chao in Space 9'." "It's probably some under advertised- wait, WHAT!" Jason rushed over to Selina and stared at the poster in shock. "Jason what's wrong?"Selina asked confused at his actions. Jason turned and explained to her "Selina, Chao in Space was a poster in Sonic Adventure DX." "But if the poster only existed in a Sonic game then why-" Selina stated to ask but stopped when she realized what Jason was saying. Somehow, by some bizarre chance, they had been pulled into the world of Jason's hero, Sonic the hedgehog.

"We're in a video game?" Selina said in total disbelief. "Apparently." "Apparently? Apparently? We got sucked into a video game, and all you can say is 'apparently'! Why aren't you freaking out or something!" Selina angrily asked. "I AM freaking out, I'm just not the kind of person who acts like they got their bleep hand chopped off!" Jason responded with an equal amount of anger. "Oh stop being so melodramatic! Wait a minute, I know why you aren't freaking out, you're secretly excited that we're here aren't you? You just can't wait to see your oh-so-precious hedgehog idol, now can you?" Selina accused Jason, "Okay maybe I am a bit excited about meeting Sonic, but right now I'd rather find a way home, so I can get back to my family and GET AWAY FROM YOU!"

Selina opened her mouth to respond when they heard the shatter of some glass and when they turned to look they saw what appeared to be three birds of different sizes and colors on a couple of hoverboards and carrying a sack, while escaping from a store that apparently sold Extreme Gear. The store owner, a beige fox, came out in a pretty bad attempt to chase them while shouting "Stop, thieves!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jason shouted as he pulled out of his jacket three shuriken, then threw one right after the other at each of the boards making perfect contact with the aero-lifting capacitors, causing the hoverboards, which Jason realized was actually Extreme Gear, to start malfunctioning and making the riders fall off their respective boards. "OW! Alright, who's the wise guy that busted our boards!" said one of the figures, who was a green bird, and whose voice Jason recognized with shock.

_'Jet the Hawk?'_ Jason realized. _'I guess the Rogues are thieves after all.'_ Then Jason immediately ducked, just barely missing a spanner that was swung at him by a purple bird, who he immediately identified as Wave the Swallow. "Why? Why did you stop us? It was all going according to plan!" she angrily shouted.

"Because you were stealing, and while I may have done some questionable things in my past, the one thing I will never do is steal or let something be stolen!" Jason responded while dodging another swipe from the angry bird. Suddenly Jason was grabbed by two huge gray arms that started to crush him. _'Great, I'm going to be hugged to death by Storm the Albatross. How humiliating.'_ Just before he fell into unconsciousness however, the hulking bird released him, mainly because he had been hit on the head by a trash can that Selina had thrown at him. "You leave that hedgehog alone, you over grown turkey!"

"Turkey! I'll show you who's a turkey!" Storm shouted just before charging at her... only to run into a street light that Selina was in front of a moment before. For much to everyone's surprise, Selina had leaped around the rampaging albatross. "Since when could you move so fast and with that much agility, _ladrón_?" Jason asked after avoiding yet another of Wave's attempts to bash his brains out.

"Don't know Trickster, but I'm not complaining!" Selina said while moving out of the way of Storm's Hammer Punch attack. "So, Trickster is your name? You don't seem too tricky." Wave remarked while readying a pack of dynamite. Jason smirked while replying, "I'm not called Trickster for that," he then stealthily slid his hand into one of his jacket pockets, "I'm called Trickster for being clever, much like THIS!" he then pulled a pin off a small gray cylinder, which exploded into a huge flash of light after Jason tossed it at Wave, causing her to drop her dynamite, which promptly went off upon hitting the ground, throwing her into the wall of a nearby building, making her end up knocked out. _'That has got to be the luckiest chain reaction I've ever seen.'_ Jason thought.

"That was pretty clever of you," remarked Jet, who had for the past few minutes been trying to help Storm with defeating a certain gray vixen, "but it won't save you for long!" "I'll just have to be quick then." Jason responded while cracking his knuckles. "Let's dance, Flicky boy." "NO ONE CALLS ME FLICKY!" Jet shouted while charging at him with all fists and vinegar.

"Polly want a CRACKED RIB!" Jason remarked as he punched him in the stomach. "Alright that's it! No more playing around!" cried Jet as he took out his Bashyo Fans and started swiping at him, while Jason did everything he could to avoid them, but being his usual cocky self, Jason couldn't help but mock his attempts.

"What's the matter Jet? Can't you hit little old me? Perhaps your going slow, eh?" That touched a nerve. "I AM NOT SLOW!" Jet practically screamed as he finally made contact with Jason's right shoulder. "Gah! YOU bleep, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET!" Jason exclaimed angrily while clenching his shoulder to stem the blood flow.

"Serves you right for calling me slow, cause I'm faster than-." Jet responded, only to be interrupted by an uppercut from a very unhappy hedgehog. "Shut up, parakeet. I don't need to hear any of your ego ranting. We all know that Sonic is the fastest guy around." "So, your a fan of that hedgehog too," Jet remarked as he continued his attacks, "why are there so many Sonic fans?" "One, how did you not notice the shirt? Two, he's a better fighter!" Jason remarked while punctuating his sentence with a sucker punch straight to the beak, which finally took out the annoying bird of prey.

"K.O. motherbleep." Jason sighed. "Doesn't sound as awesome when all you can hear is bleep." "HELP!" Selina cried out as she continued to avoid Storm's relentless attacks. "Oh right!" Jason said while grabbing the forgotten spanner. "Selina, CATCH!" Jason shouted while tossing the spanner to her. She didn't catch it, but the spanner did hit Storm on head which promptly knocked him off his feet.

"I'm Batman!" Jason quoted, imitating the Michael Keaton version's voice almost perfectly. Selina face-palmed in response. "You are such a nerd." "I'm the nerd who just saved your bleep." Jason smugly replied, just before Storm got back up, only this time with a huge bruise on his head. "You'll pay for hurting the boss!" the big bird snarled as he grabbed the spanner and then threw it back at Jason, hitting him right on the spot Jet had gotten to earlier. "DAMN IT!"

"JASON!" Selina shouted, before a look of anger that would frighten even Shadow came across her face. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" she shouted just before she pelted the bird with a series of punches before ending in an uppercut that lifted Storm up a few yards into the air much to everyones' surprise, but even more to their surprise was when she caught the bird in midair and then threw him into a nearby wall.

When Selina was done panting from the adrenalin-inducing fight she looked back at Jason who was staring at her with wide eyes. "What is it?" Selina asked. "Your fighting style, it's the same one that Murray used in the Sly games, even the way you grabbed Storm reminded me of him. Come to think of it, the way you avoided all his attacks looked a lot like the combat dodge power from Sly- AH!" Jason cried out while grabbing his shoulder in pain.

"JASON!" Selina worriedly cried out as she rushed over to his side. "Are you alright, Jason?" "Yeah, just a pain in my shoulder, that's all." "Okay, let me take off your jacket so I can look at it." "Very well then, _ladrón_." He responded while removing his jacket, but upon seeing his wound Selina lightly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked before looking at his wound, only to see that the wound was no longer there, but there was in its place a bright red mark, almost resembling a brand. The mark was more like a seal, with a triangle pointing up while underneath it were three wavy lines, and below that was eight bold arrows pointing in different directions encased in a circle, with all of the symbols encased in a bigger circle.

"Okay, since when was that there?" Jason asked while rubbing the spot. "Maybe someone did that to you while we were knocked out?" "But if they did that to me wouldn't that mean someone could have marked you too?" "We'll have too check later, right now let's get this stuff back to the store." Selina said while grabbing the fallen sack as Jason put his jacket back on.

"Alright, just a few things first." Jason said while reaching into his another of his jacket pockets and pulling out some thick cable ties. He the proceeded to restrain the unconscious birds with them, then he removed his shuriken from the remains of the boards. "Are you done yet? Let's just get the bag back to the store so we can go back to trying to finding a way home." Selina said as she grabbed the bag and heaved it over her shoulder.

They got back to the store(it wasn't hard to find thanks to the broken window) where they found the fox from earlier crying in a corner. "Um... excuse me sir?" Selina asked. "I believe these are yours." She the lowered the sack onto the floor in front of him, upon which the owner stopped crying and instead hugged her. "Thank you! Those thieves had taken all my inventory and earnings, and I don't make very much. As a thank you, both of you may have any Extreme Gear and goggles you want completely free of charge!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that sir, because one, we've never ridden Extreme Gear before, and two, I don't want to get something for free, especially if you don't make much." "It's all right, I can afford to let you two take that much, and using Extreme Gear is easy, have either of you used any other sports equipment?"

"I used to be the local rollerskating champion back where I grew up." Selina recalled. Jason looked at her surprised. "You used to roller skate?" "Dad made me stop when I twisted my ankle while trying to pull off a stunt." "Oh, well I used to be a pretty good skateboarder when I was ten." Jason said.

"Then I recommend the skate and board types for you two, I'll even do a custom paint job on both of them if you'd like." the fox said, while pointing at the racks. "Well that's awfully generous of you." Jason said. "I think I can afford to be generous this once, so choose whichever ones you'd like." "Well alright sir." Selina said as she went to choose a pair of skates from the racks.

Jason walked over to the racks where the boards were and started browsing, seeing many cool designs though none caught his interest until he came across a azure board with green edges that really appealed to him. He took the board off the shelf and came back along with Selina who was holding a black pair of skates.

"These the ones you want?" the owner asked taking the board and skates. "Yes, and um... can you paint this symbol on the sides of the skates?" Selina asked as she pointed to her Sly Cooper shirt. The store owner looked at the shirt, with a look of analysis on his face. "I think I can do that symbol. I'll just need to take a picture for reference. What would you like on your board?" the shop owner asked Jason while getting a camera.

Jason thought it over in his head but nothing seemed to work, until he thought of one that somehow felt right. "I'd like a green emerald in the center, also, can you spray paint 'Master Emerald' on the top?" "No problem." the owner said while taking a picture of Selina's shirt. "They'll be ready in a few minutes, while you're waiting you two can choose your goggles." the fox told them as he took the picture and Extreme Gear to the back room.

Jason and Selina then went over to the racks and while Selina picked out a navy blue pair, Jason claimed some yellow ones that fitted over his eyes quite nicely. After a few minutes the shop keeper came out holding their Extreme Gear with the designs they requested freshly painted on.

"Is there anything else I can do for the both of you?" he asked. Jason was going to say no, but then he thought of something. "Actually yes, now that you've mentioned it. Me and Selina are new here, and we'd like to know if there's someplace cheap we can stay." "Alright, how cheap do you mean?" the fox asked while taking out a small magazine. "Dirt cheap." Jason responded. "Alright, there's the Setab Motel, the Happiness Hotel, that house on Green Avenue owned by Vector, and then there's-" "Wait hold up, did you mean Vector, as in the member of the Chaotix?"

"Yes, I believe that's the guy, why do you ask?" the store owner asked. "How do we get there from here, and how much are they charging?" Jason asked. "You just walk down the street until you pass the No Account Video store, then take a left and continue walking forward until you reach Glen Sinatra's music shop, at which you should take a right then continue down the street until you pass Buck Gordan's Comic Book Emporium, then take the left fork and continue onwards and you should reach the place, it's a little yellow house that has Chaotix written on the mail box. I'd recommend using your Extreme Gear to get there more quickly, oh, and here's a map in case you two get lost." the kind fox said as he took out a map which Jason pocketed. "As for how much he's charging... I believe it was about fifty to a hundred rings."

"Alright, thank you sir." Jason remarked as he and Selina were leaving. "No problem young man." the owner said as he went over to greet a white female hedgehog wearing a pink dress who had just entered the store. "Say Trickster, why did you choose the Chaotix as a place to stay?" Selina questioned while removing her shoes and replacing them with the skates. "Because the Chaotix know Sonic, so by default they also know Tails, Sonic's technologically minded friend, so if anyone on this planet can help us get home, it's him." Jason said while checking to see if he could stay balanced on his board, finding that it felt surprisingly natural to him.

"Okay, that makes sense." Selina said as she stood up while examining her new skates while asking "Well Trickster, what do you think?" Jason looked at her and said, "They look nice on you, considering your form and all." Selina then sighed. "I can't wait to get back home." "Then let's not waste any time and get going!" Jason said. "Wait Trickster! How are we going to pay the rent?" Selina asked.

Jason immediately stopped to think. "Oh bleep you're right _ladrón_, I doubt they'll accept our money, so now what?" Jason said while jamming his fists into his pockets, only to hit something metal. "OW! What the hell?" Jason said and pulled out of his pocket, much to his and Selina's disbelief, a golden ring, right from the Sonic games.

Jason immediately turned out his pockets which had apparently developed subspace capabilities, seeing as the pockets held not only several more rings bundle into groups of five, but also his wallet, keys, orange gem, iPhone, a spare set of clothes and pajamas, and surprisingly his guitar. However the most interesting thing that fell out was a small gray pole wrapped in worn leather with a notch on one end that looked like something should go into, while at the other end was a oval shaped guard and a thin gap that you couldn't slip a nickel into. All in all, it looked like an incomplete sword handle.

"What the bleep?" Jason cried out from shock. "Jason, calm down!" Selina said. "Okay this conforms it! Someone brought us here!" Jason said. "What makes you say that?" Selina asked. "How else could the burn on my shoulder and the modifications to my pockets have happened? Wait a minute... Selina, check your pockets!" "Alright but why?" Selina said turning out her pockets, upon which even more stuff that what was in all of Jason's pockets came out. "Oh... that's why."

Selina checked what had been in her pockets and also found several rings and her wallet as well as a spare set of clothes and pajamas while finding a few things that although foreign to her Jason easily recognized, like a pair of shovel claws, an air necklace, and some hammer gloves, and somethings that she somehow knew what they were despite having never seen them before. The objects were some some small bombs; a blowgun with several knockout darts; a nylon tarp that turned out to be a parachute; some climbing gear that should apparently be strapped to the palm of the hand; some gloves that were coated in two different smelling liquids; some diving goggles with an underwater spear gun; three different kits, one with several tools, a lock picking set, and one that looked like a really advanced chemistry set; and finally her synthesizer. She also found a pouch that fit over her leg quite well.

"You're right Trickster, something brought us here, but what?" Selina asked while putting all the stuff back into her pockets. "I don't know _ladrón_, but we'll have to figure it out later, for now let's get to the Chaotix and see if we can get that room." Jason said while counting his rings, and coming up with six thousand in total. He then put away his newly acquired money, then got back onto his board while setting his iPhone to play a song that he felt would go well with what he was about to do. "Okay then, let's get going." Selina said while activating her skates and slipping on her goggles as Jason did the same. "On your mark... get set... GO!" Jason shouted while charging forward at the same time Selina did.

The wind blowing in his face, with Crush 40's Into the Wind playing loudly, along side the adrenalin being pumped through his veins was one of the greatest feelings Jason had ever felt. It gave him a sensation of freedom, a feeling of leaving behind all his problems, a way to forget about-

"JASON!" Selina shouted, as he was about to pass the house. Jason then took a turn so sharp that it looked impossible to pull off except by a professional. "How did you do that?" she asked astonished. "Don't know _ladrón_, just felt natural to me." Jason responded while shutting off his iPhone. "Well in any case, let's see if we can get that room." Selina said as she and Jason walked up to the house and knocked.

"I TOLD YOU THE CHECK IS IN THE MAIL!" someone shouted as he opened the door, revealing it to be a green crocodile with headphones and a gold chain around his neck. "Oh, sorry about that," said the croc, whom Jason recognized as Vector. "what do you two want?"

"Um... we're here about the rent? It's still available right?" Selina timidly asked, seeing as Vector towered over her with ease. Vector blinked at her in surprise before shouting over his shoulder, "SEE, I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WOULD COME!" which made a purple lizard appear. _'Espio.'_ Jason thought. "I guess I was wrong Vector, you do know how to advertise in an okay manner." Vector turned Jason and Selina and said, "Come inside and I'll show ya where you'll both be staying."

The hedgehog and fox followed them inside, but before they could look around a bee wearing a helmet and jacket flew in front of them. "Who are these two?" "Charmy! Get away from them, they're our room mates, for that room that's for rent, remember?" "Oh yeah! Well I'm gonna go play outside now, BYE!"

Now that Charmy had left, Jason could see that the interior looked quite similar to the one from the anime, but Jason stopped thinking about that when he saw Vector pulling out some papers, so instead he started paying attention, "Alright then, I'm gonna need your names, ages, and signature. This month's rent is a hundred and fifty, the rest will be seventy-five rings." Vector said while taking out a pen. "Okay, I'm Jason R. Drummond, and this is my friend Selina Hardy, we're both sixteen, we'll pay with rings, and here's my signature." Jason said as he wrote down his name, then handing the pen to Selina so she could do the same while he counted out the rings and gave them to the crocodile.

"Jason and Selina, eh? Well then Jason, here are your keys," Vector said while them the keys, "and here's your room." he then lead the duo down the hall to a room that looked like they could stay at comfortably, however there was a slight problem. "Sorry about there being only one bed, we weren't expecting two people to come. The bathroom is down the hall, second door to the right from here. I hope you two enjoy your stay."

"It's alright, and thank you." Selina said as Vector left. The two then started to get ready for bed, and as Selina was getting her pajamas on in their room, Jason was taking a shower to clean himself off from the dirt and sweat he had gathered from the fight earlier. Jason couldn't help but marvel at the feeling of the water hitting his fur and quills, it felt so foreign, yet natural at the same, which slightly confused him, but he decided not to question it. _'Must be a side affect of being transformed.'_ he thought while putting on some shorts.

He reentered the room to find Selina lying on the bed in a tank-top and shorts. Jason lied down next to her, and found that the size of the bed meant that they would have sleep back to back. "This isn't awkward at all," Selina sarcastically joked upon seeing that they weren't much more than a few inches apart. Jason was about to respond when he remembered something.

"Hey _ladrón_, why haven't you said anything about the bleeps?" "What bleeps?" she asked. "Oh wait, you mean bleep?" "Yeah that, you haven't complained about them or anything, so what gives?" Jason said. "I just don't care about it." she said. "Well either way let's get some sleep, so we can start searching for who or whatever brought us here." "Alright, good night Trickster." "Wait Selina, I'm sorry about what I said earlier about me wanting to get away from you, its just that what with all the bleep we're going through-" "Jason, shut up and go to sleep." she said while turning away from him. "Well, good night _ladrón_." Jason replied before going to sleep.


	5. New Weapons and Abilities

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book one: Arrival**___

_Chapter 5: New Weapons and Abilities_

_'Back in black! I've hit the sack! I've been too long I'm glad to be back!' _Those words were the ones that have waking Jason up for the past week that he's been on Mobius, and this day was no different. As he got up and stretched he noticed a certain vixen working at the recently purchased worktable. "Okay now you're starting to scare me _ladrón_." he remarked while shutting off his iPhone.

"Why is that Trickster?" she asked, not even looking up from her project. "For the past week you've been inventing like crazy. I mean, I know you have a great knowledge of electronics and mechanics considering you modified your synthesizer and help with designing my guitar, but now you're putting Q from James Bond to shame!"

"I can't help it Trickster, I keep getting so many ideas that I can't help but either write down for later or build." she said while examining her newest creation, a pair of police batons with a gold colored metal hook at one end of each.

"What's so special about these?" Jason called from the bathroom while putting on a yellow exercise shirt and his favorite jeans. "They are going to be my main weapons." Selina explained while examining one of the batons she had just finished constructing for any flaws. "When I remembered what you said about this world's main villain, I felt I should arm myself."

"While we're still on the subject of weapons and tools, have you figured out what that pole thing is?" Jason asked while grabbing some Chaos Cola from a mini-fridge as he reentered the room. "Can you please give me one as well?" Selina requested while testing the sturdiness of both weapons. Jason responded by tossing her a can.

"Thanks Trickster." she said while drinking the soda, noting that it tasted like a mix of Sprite and Diet Coke. "However, I have not been able to learn much about the pole except that it is most likely the handle of a sword and, judging from the markings engraved into the leather, it might be Mayan or some other Mesoamerican culture."

"Why would someone leave me something that looks like an incomplete sword handle?" Jason asked before taking a drink. "I don't know Trickster, maybe they want you to finish it or something." Selina suggested. "Why would they want me to work on a sword, I don't even know how to make a sword in the first place!"

"Well maybe it's not a sword. After all, my identification abilities aren't perfect, so it could be some other kind of handle," Selina reasoned while taking another sip of her drink. " but are there any Mesoamerican characters from the games that you know of?" "No." Jason responded while drinking the last of his soda, and he was about to toss aside the can when he remembered something.

"Hold on... in Sonic Adventure, one of the characters, Tikal, came from a society that looked Mesoamerican, so maybe she can tell us what that thing is," Jason said as he threw away the empty soda can. "and if she can identify the handle, then she might know who the owner is, and since the guy who left me this thing is probably the one who brought us here, that means they probably know how to bring us home."

"Brilliant! But how do we find her?" Selina asked while attaching a clip to each baton so she could carry them on her belt. "Well... in the games she inhabited the Master Emerald as a spirit, alongside Chaos, the god of destruction." "Lovely, so how do we find the Emerald?"

"It's most likely on Angel Island, being guarded by Knuckles the Echidna." "Okay so all we have to do is rent a boat, go to Angel Island and-" Selina started to say while packing her tools before Jason sadly interrupted, "I'm afraid it's not that simple _ladrón_." "Why shouldn't it be, Trickster?" Selina asked. "Because Angel Island isn't an ordinary island, mainly due to the fact that the Master Emerald keeps it suspended several miles up in the air, plus Knuckles isn't exactly a social guy."

"... You're right, that complicates things a bit. So what do we do now?" Selina asked just before they both heard Vector shout, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T ACCEPT THIS JOB!" Rolling their eyes, the two otherworldly teens left the room to investigate.

When they went down the hall they saw Vector arguing with Espio, and behind them were three more Sonic characters whom Jason recognized with ease. Two of them were female rabbits, both very similar looking but clearly different ages, both were cream colored with light brown markings around their eyes and the tips of their ears and were both wearing dresses, although the older one wore a lavender and crimson one, while the younger one wore a dress that was vermilion, and the child was holding a small blue creature with a teardrop shaped head wearing a red bow-tie.

'_Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese'_ Jason figured, while deciding that he should see what was happening. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he said while entering the office, making Vanilla look up and notice him. "Oh, hello there. I didn't realize someone else was here. My name is Vanilla, and this is my daughter Cream." she said while extending her hand out to him as Cream held out hers to Selina.

"I'm Jason. Jason R. Drummond but please, call me Trickster," Jason said while accepting the handshake. "and this is my friend Selina, we're the new roommates to the Chaotix." "Nice to meet you." Selina said while shaking Cream's hand. "Such a polite young couple, when did you arrive?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh we're not in a relationship, but we moved in only last week." Jason corrected. "Oh, excuse me." Vanilla apologized. "It's alright, but may I ask what's going on?" "Well you see, I have some errands I need to run, but I can't take my daughter with me and everyone is busy with something."

"Well... we could take care of her." Selina offered, receiving a look of shock from Jason. "Um... Selina, may I have a word with you in private?" Jason asked her while dragging her to their room. "Okay, what is it?" "Why did you volunteer to have us babysit Cream when we should be more concerned about finding a way home!"

"One, we are starting to get low on money; and two, you need a break, all this stress is bad for your health, Trickster. So at least consider it." Selina requested as she started to leave. "Where are you going _ladrón_?" Jason asked. "To the restroom." she responded before exiting the room.

After she left Jason was left with no one but his own thoughts to talk to. _'Consider it... I can't, I mean, the last time I was put in charge of someone's wellbeing- NO! Don't think about that, that is the past, it's no longer your concern!' "You couldn't be more right, Jason."_ a seemingly young voice called out, making Jason look around in confusion. "Who's there?"

_"I couldn't speak to you directly, not with the others in the room, and I don't have much time Chosen One, so listen up! You must accept this job, it will aid in leading you to the bringer."_ the voice said urgently. _'The bringer? You mean the one that brought me to this world?' _Jason asked mentally. _"You and more, so please, HURRY!"_ the voice called out before fading away as Selina returned from the bathroom.

"Well Trickster?" she asked. "I think... I will do it." Jason said while heading towards their room. "If you accept, then where are you going?" Selina questioned. "I'm just going to grab a few things before I go." Jason explained as he entered their shared room.

Jason then started to pack up a couple of things, namely some rings, his Extreme Gear dubbed the Master Emerald, his two pendants, his guitar, and finally his orange gem. But as he was about to leave, he noticed the mystery handle, just lying there on the desk, but it seemed to be calling out to him, urging him to take it as well. And even though he wasn't sure why exactly, he pocketed the handle, but even after that he couldn't shake off the feeling that he would needing it.

"You ready now?" Selina asked impatiently by the front door with the young rabbit and Chao beside her. "Yeah I'm ready, has everything been gone over with Vanilla and the Chaotix?" "Yep, we have complete permission from Vanilla to take care of her for a few hours." Selina conformed. "Alright then, let's go." Jason said while grabbing his jacket off the coat rack as he left.

Three hours later Jason, Selina, Cream and Cheese emerged from an ice cream store, each one carrying a sundae. "Mm! Man this is delicious!" Selina remarked while biting into her Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme.

Jason, who was eating a simple mint chocolate chip sundae, simply shrugged. "If you say so." "It is good, Mr Drummond. Why didn't you want some?" asked Cream, who had a Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme as well. "I just didn't feel like it, and please don't call me Mr. Drummond. It makes me sound like a business man working for some computer company." Jason politely asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, what would you like me to call you then?" the young rabbit asked.

"Either Jason or Trickster will do." the black hedgehog answered. "Okay, Jason." Cream said. They walked for a while longer, before Jason spotted a Two-tone Neutral Chao in an alleyway. But what really made it stand out was that it did not resemble an ordinary Chao, but it wasn't a Chaos Chao either. It was navy blue, with lime green hands and feet, white claws on its hands and feet, a cartoon skull on its stomach, a pair of black eyes, fangs and bat wings, and a green emerald shaped Emote dot hovering above its head. All in all, the Chao looked cute, but creepy.

"I've never seen that kind of Chao before." Jason off-handedly remarked. Cream glanced over. "Oh, that Chao? No one knows where it came from, but he's considered bad luck to be around." "So no one takes care of it?" Jason asked in a shocked tone. Cream shook her head sadly.

_'That poor thing,'_ Jason thought, _'no one wants him?'_ Jason stopped and looked at his ice cream, not feeling very hungry anymore. _'I can think of someone who could use something to eat.'_ Jason decided. "What's wrong Jason?" Cream asked. Instead of answering her, Jason walked over to the strange Chao and put down his ice cream, offering it to the small orphan. "Here little guy, you can have it instead."

The Chao approached the ice cream, seemingly sniffed it, just before gobbling it down quite rapidly. "Whoa, I guess you really needed that." Jason remarked. _"You bet I did."_ a new voice replied. Upon hearing the voice, Jason then straightened up, trying to find the source of this new voice. _'Who said that?'_ Jason wondered. After he mentally asked that question, the strange Chao stopped eating the remains of the ice cream and stared at him. _"Wait, you can hear me?"_ the voice in his head asked.

_'I guess, who are you?' "I don't have a name, but I'm right in front of you."_ the voice told him as the Chao started waving its arms, upon which Jason almost fainted from shock. _'I... can hear... and understand... Chao!' "Yes you can, Chosen One."_ the Chao conformed. _'There it is again, what do everyone mean by me being a Chosen One?'_ Jason asked, becoming quite frustrated from the confusion.

_"Well you see-"_ the Chao began before being interrupted by a scream. When Jason turned his head to look he saw why. _'I was wondering when I would encounter Eggman or his robots.'_ Jason thought as he stood up. There were several of the automatons, and judging from their appearance, Jason figured it was sometime after Unleashed. Also, much to Jason's dismay, many of them were carrying swords and shields.

_'Brilliant.' _Jason grumbled. _'As weak as Eggman's robots are, they still pose a threat, so I'd better be careful.' _after that cheerful thought, Jason decided to distract the robots so the innocent bystanders could escape.

"Hey you science fair rejects, over here!" Jason called out the robots, which promptly caught their attention, letting all the bystanders run away, but now Jason was in trouble. _'This wasn't well thought out.'_ Jason thought as he dodged a swipe from robot's sword._'Why exactly did I think I could take these things on?'_

Suddenly, Jason found himself caught in an iron-like grip from one of the robots with only one arm free from the grasp, and when he saw one of the robots raise its sword, he figured this was the end. _'I'm going to die in the world of my idol. At least I made something of a difference back at home. I did my best Jamie, I hope you're proud of me.'_ Jason thought as he raised up his free arm in a futile attempt to stop the blade.

But it never came, for when Jason held up his hand the handle that he took with him appeared, however there were two big differences. The first one is that Jason's gem was on the end of where the grove was, surprisingly fitting it quite well, as for the second difference, it was an orange blade of what appeared to be flaming light that was around four feet long and in a katana shape sticking out of the other end, and it was this blade that was preventing the robot's sword from killing him.

"WHAT THE bleep?" Jason cried out. _'Since when could I make a freaking katana appear in my hand? I'll have to figure that out later, because now I can fight back!'_ Jason thought as he slashed his new weapon through the robot that grabbed him, slicing it in half. _'Sweet as sugar.'_ Jason thought while escaping from the now limp hand.

Now that he was armed with an effective weapon, Jason started attacking the Egg Fighters with surprising skill, easily blocking all the swipes and smashes that they were sending his way while slashing through their armor with even more ease. _'HOLY __bleep THIS IS AWESOME!' Jason thought as he sliced through the final robot's shield in five tries. 'I feel like a Jedi knight on steroids! But as cool as this is there are still some unanswered questions about this thing.' _

"Jason?" Jason turned around and there was Selina, staring at his sword in shock. "How did... where did you get that weapon?" "Selina, this is what the handle was for, it creates a blade of light whenever I need it." "But why is your gem at the end of it?" "I don't know, though you have to admit it does look kind of cool." "The blade's kind of cool too, it looks like a combination of a lightsaber, Gideon Grave's pixel katana, and the flaming sword Will Turner uses in POTC: DMC." Selina remarked.

"Wait, since when did Will Turner use a flaming sword?" Jason asked. "Don't you remember? It was the scene where Jack tricks him onto that sunken ship where Davy Jones' crew was, so Will starts fighting them off but he's doing badly, so he dips his cutlass into a barrel of tar then he smashes it into a lantern, setting it on fire."

"... and you call me a nerd." Jason responded. "What do ya mean?" Selina exclaimed. "How else could you possibly remember that scene so well _ladrón_?" "I went through a phase okay? It was long before I met you." Selina admitted. "Fan girl." Jason replied while putting away his new weapon. "By the way, where were you and Cream when I was fighting off these Futurama rejects?"

"Cream and I were helping everyone escape from here when the robots att- Wait, where is she?" Selina cried out. "You left her alone? Brilliant, now how are we going to find-" Jason started to say before he was interrupted by a certain Chao with a red bow tie flying into him.

"GAH! What the hell, Cheese?" Jason exclaimed. _"Forgive me, Chosen One."_ a familiar young voice apologized, which made Jason realize something. "Yo-you were the voice from the kitchen! The one who told me to accept this job!" "Jason... what the hell are you talking about?" Selina asked in a worried tone.

"For some reason, I can understand Chao, how? I don't know, but it's because of Cheese I accepted the task of watching over Cream." _"That's why I'm here! Cream has been kidnapped!"_ "WHAT! WHEN?" Jason cried out. _"Only a few minutes ago! A robot came up behind her and grabbed her!"_ "Take us to the robot!" _"This way, Chosen one!"_ Cheese told him before flying off in the direction he came with Jason and Selina following.

"What the hell is going on Trickster!" Selina asked him, just before they came upon a large group of Egg Fighter Knights and a robot that reminded Jason of a caterpillar, which had Cream in a glass cage, and the Doctor himself piloting it. "Oh great, how are we going to rescue Cream now?" Selina asked, just before the answer came as three familiar _Sonic_ characters, Shadow, Tails, and the Blue Blur himself.

"Eggman," cried out Sonic upon arriving at the park, "what're you doing with Cream?" "To be perfectly honest Sonic, nothing, she's just bait. For you see I have decided to build another death weapon," Jason rolled his eyes at this, "however, I've decided to not only put you out of commission first, but to use the Chaos energy stored in your body to power it! Seeing as Shadow's here as well, I think I'll use him too!"

"One problem Egghead, I'm far faster than you, so how do you plan on catching me or Shadow?" Sonic cockily asked. "With my new super fast Chaos-Seeking missile!" the Doctor replied while pushing a few buttons, making a green missile with Eggman's face on the front appear from a hatch on the mech. "This missile will automatically go after the person with the highest level of Chaos energy in the area. So I recommend you start running hedgehogs." Eggman said while firing his missile... which immediately flew right towards Jason.

"What the-?" Eggman cried out upon seeing the missile's new trajectory. "Ah!" Jason screamed before taking off... at a hundred mph. _"Another Chaos energy user?"_ Sonic wondered.

**Hello everyone, this is MetalOverlord2 speaking, now I know I haven't done this in the previous chapters, but this is my first full length story ever, so I'd like people to review it IN A CONSTRUCTIVE MANNER! ALL SPAM WILL SIMPLY BE DELETED!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or any of the pop culture references I intentionally placed in here, all I own are my Ocs.**


	6. A Draining Fight and New Friends

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book one: Arrival**___

_Chapter 6: A Draining Fight and New Friends_

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!'_ Jason though to himself while running away from the pursuing missile. _'How is this thing just barely keeping up with me? Eggman said this thing could keep up with Sonic and Shadow, so how am I-'_ Jason started to wonder before he realized why the missile couldn't catch up. _'Holy _bleep_, I'm running as fast as Sonic the hedgehog! This is a freaking dream come true!'_ Jason happily thought, before remembering why he was running in the first place.

_'I've gotta find someway to stop this missile.'_ Jason thought while spotting a wall with a thin gap underneath that was rapidly approaching, but as he was getting ready to turn, Jason had an idea. _'Hm... if I can run as fast as Sonic, does that mean I can pull off the same moves?'_ Jason questioned. _'Lets find out!'_

Jason then immediately did a small hop, and while he was still in midair he curled up into a ball and landed, his momentum still carrying him forward at high speeds, just barely passing through the gap under the wall before uncurling at the other side... then skidding and tumbling across the asphalt a bit, while the missile collided with the wall, destroying itself and the wall.

_'OW!'_ was Jason's first thought after his 'landing'. _'Obviously I need more practice. But at least I got rid of the missile, now I've gotta get back to where the others are.'_ After doing a few stretches, Jason took off back the way he came. The feeling he got from the wind flowing across his face was even better than when he was riding the _Master Emerald_, but he had to stop enjoying himself because he arrived at the park, where everyone was waiting for him with stunned expressions.

"How did you do that Trickster?" Selina asked. "Don't know." "So you are called Trickster, eh?" rhetorically asked Eggman. "Well let's find out why that missile flew after you!" Just as he said this a beam of light shot out at Jason... and did nothing other than move up and down his body. _'Must be a scanner or something.'_ Jason figured.

When the not-so-good Doctor got the results back, he was simply stunned. "Astonishing! You have an extremely high level of Chaos energy flowing through your veins! Why, there's even more energy in you than Sonic or Shadow!" "What?" everyone in the area cried out after hearing this new bit of information. "Oh-ho! It looks like I've hit the jack-pot this time! Egg Fighters! Seize that hedgehog!" Upon hearing their new orders, all the robot's in the area readied their swords and, for the few that had them, charged up their electric shields.

"Well, I have been meaning to try out _Renewed Hope's_ capabilities." Jason smugly said as he took out the weapon he just dubbed and activated it, making everyone gasp in shock. "Now that looks pretty cool." Sonic admitted, just before the Egg Fighter Knights attacked.

Jason started off the fight with several parries from his sword, before slashing through the Egg Fighters with what felt like more ease than before. _'This is a great rush, but I want to find out if there's any other neat powers I have. Hold on, Eggbutt said that I have more Chaos energy than even Shadow, does that mean I can...'_ "Chaos Spear!" Jason cried out, causing several golden arrow shaped projectiles to fly out and destroy a good portion of the robots.

"HOLY bleep I'VE GOT CHAOS POWERS! THIS IS bleep AWESOME!" Jason cried out in pure happiness... before realizing how lightheaded he felt. 'I must have used too much energy or somethin. Better cut back on it then.' "Well, are you all just going to stand there or what?" Jason called out to the robots, which had been standing in place for the past minute.

"I've decided to take you on myself Trickster. After all, I've had yet to test out my Egg Leach's capabilities combat-wise." said Eggman while firing some missiles at the teen, who simply dodged them all. "You want me? Then come get me fatbleep!" Jason taunted while running off toward the edge of town, with Eggman hovering after him.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman cried out while firing several missiles ahead of Jason. "Really Eggman, missiles? Give me something challenging!" Jason yelled while pulling off a sharp turn. "So you want a challenge eh? Then dodge THIS!" Eggman shouted while firing several lasers, but as Jason leaped over the beams the doctor fired a claw out the Leach's mouth which grabbed him in midair.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Jason cried out as the claw retracted, carrying him into the Leach's 'mouth', where the Eggman was waiting for him in his Eggmobile. "What're you going to do now Eggbleep, mock me?" Jason angrily called out to the doctor. "No, for you see there's a very good reason I've named this the Egg Leach. Namely due to the fact it can siphon out Chaos energy from annoying hedgehogs!" the doctor smugly told him while pushing a few buttons, causing Jason to convulse in pain for a few seconds before it stopped.

"I would continue, but I want you secured properly before I suck out more energy." Eggman explained while four clamps appeared on a wall and clamped themselves to Jason's wrists and ankles. "That should be enough to secure you while I finish off that blue rat!" the doctor called out while flying the robot back to the park as the clamps sucked out more Chaos energy.

The pain Jason felt was one of the worst feelings he had ever felt, rivaled by only one other. The machines felt like it was sucking out his life force while dragging cerated knives across his body, like it was ripping out his his emotions and memories while stabbing him with several flaming needles. While this was occurring Jason's worst memories flowed through his head, the time when he was bullied at seven years old, when he first got into a fight with the Slashers, an image of a coming steadily closer fire while he was banging on a locked door calling out to his-

"NO!" Jason cried out as the Leach started to go haywire. "What? The Leach's systems are overloading! It's going to explode! I'm getting out of here!" Eggman fearfully shouted while flying away in his Eggmobile, leaving Jason trapped in the clamps and Cream stuck in the glass cage.

"Help me someone!" Cream called out while banging on the glass. "Just hold on!" Jason cried out as, with a sudden burst of strength, he ripped his left arm out from its clamp. With his now free hand, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of bolas. "I'm going to set you free Cream, but you need to be ready to fly away, okay?" Jason called out while swinging his bolas. "Okay, just please hurry!" the young rabbit called back.

After swinging his bolas even faster for a few more seconds, Jason released them, sending them flying at a conveniently placed lever marked **TO GLASS CAGE, DO NOT PULL**, with the momentum from the bolas pulling the lever down, releasing Cream from the glass cage, who started floating away from the machine towards the ground, with Cheese and the others running toward her.

"Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked while Cheese floated into her arms once she landed. "I'm okay, but Jason is still inside!" "Who's Jason?" Sonic asked. "You seriously believed that Trickster is his real name?" Selina cried out while running toward the Leach, only to be held back by Shadow.

"That robot is malfunctioning, going in there is suicide!" he told her. "I don't care! He's my best friend!" Selina cried out while trying to release herself from the hedgehog's strong grasp. While she was struggling, they did not notice a certain nameless Chao fly into the visibly malfunctioning robot.

_"Where are you Chosen One?"_ the young Chao called out while avoiding all the falling debris. _'Chao? I'm over here! Fly towards the head!'_ Jason mentally replied while trying to escape from the other clamps without much success. _"I see you! Just hold on for a few more seconds!"_ the Chao responded while flying up to the bound hedgehog.

_"Why can't you just cut the clamps off?"_ the Chao asked while dodging a falling panel. "I dropped Renewed Hope when Eggman first started siphoning the energy out of me." Jason responded while pointing to the sword, which was laying partially under some rubble. _"I'll get it!"_ the orphan Chao exclaimed while flying off to the rubble. Upon reaching the pile of scrap metal, the young creature pulled out the sword handle with only a little bit of trouble. _"Yes!"_ the Chao said while raising the handle above his head.**(insert the tune that plays whenever Link finds an item)**

"Wonderful! Now hurry, this place is starting to collapse completely!" Jason called out while still struggling to get free. _"On it!"_ the nameless Chao responded while flying over to him. _"Here!"_ the Chao quickly said while handing him the weapon, just before a loose cable fell onto him, zapping him into unconsciousness.

"NO!" Jason cried out before slicing off the clamps and jumping down to cover the Chao in his jacket. _'Just hang on, we're getting out of here!'_ Jason said as he ran toward the glass cage, slightly slipping on a puddle of blackish purple sludge at one point, shattering it with his sword as he leaped through just as the machine FINALLY blew up, while Jason landed in a tree, then fell through the branches and then hit the ground with a thud, making him loose consciousness.

**(a few days later...)**

_'OW!'_ was Jason's thought after regaining consciousness. After he managed to get his eye lids open, he could see he was in a hospital room, with his jacket and pocket contents all in a small pile in a corner. As he looked around the room he felt something slightly move across his body, which turned out to be several bandages wrapped around his arms, chest and face. _'This seems to be happening more and more often to me, why is it that the writer of this game keep making me get into dangerous situations? Yes, I'm breaking the fourth wall, I figured I might as well give the guy playing this game some humor since I'm stuck here, even though it kinda ruins the joke by having a logical explanation.'_ Jason thought, but his mental talking was interrupted by Selina, Vanilla, Cream, Tails, and, Jason widened his eyes at this, Sonic the hedgehog entering the room.

"Oh you're awake, the doctors said it would take a while longer for you to wake up." Vanilla said. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter, Jason. If there is anything I can do in return, just tell me." Jason was about to reject the offer, but stopped when he thought of something.

"Actually, I think there is something you can do, I just hope it isn't too much trouble." Jason responded, before telling her his request. "That is... an interesting request, but I think I can have it ready in about a few days." Vanilla responded thoughtfully. "Thanks, by the way where's the Chao? The one I had wrapped in my jacket." Jason asked. "We left him at Vector's place to rest since they didn't allow pets here." Tails explained. "Thank you Jason!" Cream said while hugging him softly due to the bandages. "Time to go Cream." Vanilla said while heading towards the door. "Bye Jason!" the young rabbit said as she and her mother left.

"So I hear you're a fan of mine?" Sonic asked. "Yeah I am, how did you know?" Jason asked. "Well it's somewhat obvious from your necklace and guitar." Selina said while pointing to the pile, many of stuff having Sonic's face on it. "I guess it is." Jason said with a slight grin, just before the doctor, a brown fruit bat, entered the room clutching a clipboard.

"Ah, Mr. Drummond, you're awake. I'm Doctor Robert Kane. I'll just check your wounds and change your bandages before leaving you three in peace." Dr. Kane told the four Mobians, before walking over to Jason. "Please lift your arm up." Dr. Kane told him, making Jason lift his arm up in response. However when the bat unwrapped his bandages, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"That's... that's impossible!" Dr. Kane cried out. "What's impossible?" Jason asked while looking at his arm... which was completely fine. "How could you have healed so fast on your arms? Wait... if your arms healed, does that mean..?" Dr. Kane asked himself, just before he started to unwrap the other bandages, all of which revealed the same thing, skin that was completely devoid of any injuries.

"How... how can this be? You came in here with second degree burns, a chipped tooth, a broken ankle, and a dislocated shoulder, but there isn't so much as a bruise on you!" the bat nearly shouted. "But I don't have fast regenerating abilities! I mean, I used to heal a bit fast back home, but they were minor wounds, and it took a few days to heal, not a few hours!" Jason cried out in shock.

"Well, I'll have to run a few tests, but I think we can release you soon." the Doctor said while leaving, but not before helping himself to an orange from a basket in the room. "You've never displayed these abilities before?" Tails asked Jason as he walked over to him. "Nope, in fact I've never displayed any true powers until today. Except..." Jason remembered. "Except what?" Tails asked curiously. "Like I told Doc Kane, I used to heal a bit quickly back home, also I was a bit quicker than most people, not fast, just quick."

"Back home? Where'd you grow up?" Sonic asked. Jason was about to respond when he thought of something. _'If I tell him I'm from another world then he'd ask me how I know so much about him, and who knows how he'd react to finding out he's just a video game character? It could demoralize him. Better to stay quiet for now.'_

"That's a bit personal, is it alright that I keep that to myself for now?" Jason asked. "Sure you can, you don't have to tell us." Sonic replied. "But I'd still like to know how can do all those things you did." Tails said. "Luckily I know someone who can probably tell us." Jason said. "Really? Who?" Sonic asked. "You know that Chao I had wrapped in my jacket? Well, it turns out I can understand him and other Chao, and apparently he knows what's going on."

"You can understand all Chao?" Tails asked in a shocked voice. "Well, I understood Cheese and that other Chao." "But how can you understand them?" Tails asked. "Well, I think someone may have done this to me, considering the powers didn't start up until this mark appeared." Jason said while showing them the symbol on his shoulder.

"Yikes, was that burned onto your shoulder or something?" Sonic asked. "I'm not sure, I was unconscious when I got it." "You can find out about how you got that mark later." said a voice at the doorway, which turned out to be Shadow's. "Right now I want to know how you can use Chaos Spear." "I just pointed and shouted 'Chaos Spear', simple as that." "No it isn't, it took me months to master that power without any side affects, and you managed to do just fine in a matter of seconds."

"I felt light headed for a few seconds if that makes you feel any better." Jason mentioned. "It doesn't." Shadow said simply. "I don't know who's side you're on, so I will be watching you." Shadow said as he started to leave before being stopped by Sonic snickering. "What is it faker?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"You're jealous! You can't stand the idea of someone being able to rival you as the 'Ultimate Lifeform' in any way!" Sonic laughed out, which made Shadow a little more than ticked off. "I AM the Ultimate Lifeform faker!" Shadow snarled. "Geeze Shadow, lighten up! You're always acting like somebody died or some-" said Sonic before he was cut off by Shadow suddenly grabbing his throat. "Shut up right now." Shadow hissed.

"Hey, let go of him!" Jason said while quickly running over and prying off Shadow's hand. "He was just kidding! I mean, I know you're sensitive about Maria's death, but-" Jason said before he realized the mistake he made. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MARIA?" Shadow demanded. "I don't know too much, but I know you're over reacting!" Jason shot back at him. "OVERREACTING? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE A FRIEND, SO HOW-" Shadow started to say before being interrupted by something that had never happed to him before.

Someone giving him a backhanded slap.

Everyone in the room stared in shock at Jason, who was giving a glare so frozen, and he would never admit this, that it actually frightened Shadow a little. "Don't. You. Ever. Lecture. Me. About. Loosing. Someone." Jason said in a low, threatening, voice that secretly scared Shadow even more. "Please leave, I want to rest for a while in privacy." Jason said while climbing back into bed. Sonic, Tails, Selina, and Shadow quietly left, even though Shadow gave a small glare before leaving.

**(Three days later...)**

"Well it's official, you are free to go Mr. Drummond." Dr. Kane said. "Thanks." Jason said, now back in his regular clothes. "Come along Jason, time to go." Vanilla said from the door way. "Alright then." Jason said as the left the hospital. "By the way, I finished your request, it was a bit difficult, but I managed to make it to your specifications." the rabbit told him while handing him a flat, white box.

"Thanks, where are the others?" Jason asked while taking the box. "They should be at the Chaotix's place waiting for you." Vanilla responded, as they left the building. "The hospital is close to Vector's house, so we only need to walk there." "Alright then." Jason said, and after a few minutes they arrived at their destination.

"Jason! Good to see ya up and about!" Vector said as he came over. "I am also glad you're fine." Espio said while literally appearing beside him. "Thanks, but where's the Chao? I have something for him." Jason asked, before Charmy flew right into his face. "He's in your room, but I want to know why you brought home that unlucky Chao!" Charmy said while flying around his head.

"You'll find out in a while." Jason said simply while entering his room, where he found Selina and the nameless Chao resting on his bed. "Jason!" Selina cried out, while the Chao flew over to him. _"You're alright!"_ the young Chao cheered happily. "Yes I am, but I wouldn't be if it weren't for you, so I've decided to do something for you in return." Jason said while pulling out a small green jacket and a belt from the box.

_"Who are those for?"_ the young Chao asked. "You, obviously." Jason said while handing them to the Chao. "Try them out Lugosi." Jason insisted. _"Okay."_ the Chao replied before realizing what the hedgehog teen had said. _"Lugosi?"_ "Gotta call you something, and the fangs remind me of Count Dracula the vampire, who was played by Bela Lugosi at one point." Jason reasoned. _"I like it!"_ the Chao, now named Lugosi, responded, before putting on the belt and jacket, finding they fit him quite nicely.

"Well that's cute, the jacket looks just like yours." Selina noted. "But what's with the Chao head utility belt?" "I figured that way he could store snacks and the like in the pouches if he wanted to." Jason said. _"Does this... does this mean you'll take care of me?"_ Lugosi asked. "Yes." Jason said, before being glomped by the little Chao.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ the no longer orphan Chao cried out in joy while hugging Jason. "Okay, okay, calm down! There are still a few things I need to know first." Jason said while holding up the overjoyed Chao. _"You want to know who gave you these powers?"_ Lugosi asked. "Yeah, do you know?" Jason asked. _"Of course I know! Just take us to the Flying Home."_

"The Flying Home? Oh, Angel Island! Alright, I'll see what I can do." Jason said while getting ready to leave, only to be stopped by a certain vixen. "One problem, how are we going to get to Angel Island?" Selina asked. "Well, If I can use Chaos Spear, then maybe I can use Chaos Control." "But don't you need one of those Chaos Stones to use that power?" "Chaos Emeralds, but to answer your question, yes you normally need an Emerald to do it, but Shadow can do it by himself, and I have more Chaos Energy in myself than him, so I think I can do it."

"Well that's comforting." Selina remarked. "Just grab my hand." Jason said while holding Lugosi's hand tightly. "If we end up splinching I'm going to kill you." Selina said while grabbing his hand. Jason ignored her as he instead concentrated on an image of the Master Emerald alter. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Jason shouted, causing the trio to vanish in a bright flash of light. "Pardon me for intruding but what was-" Vanilla asked before stopping herself upon seeing the empty room.

**(Angel Island...)**

It was a peaceful day at the Emerald Alter. Everything seemed calm, and a certain echidna was resting alongside the giant gem. "Another boring day, not even that bat girl has showed up, not that I'm complaining. Maybe I'll go practice my new swimming technique at the lake." Knuckles said to himself while stretching, but before he could go down more than a few steps, a sudden flash of light appeared, and once it left, two teenagers plus a Chao was standing in its place.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" Jason asked while picking himself and Selina up... just before she ran off to some bushes, and judging from the puking sounds, she wasn't agreeing with him. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Knuckles yelled while running over with his fist raised up.

"Whoa! Calm down! I don't mean you or the Master Emerald any harm!" Jason said while dodging the echidna's fists. "Yeah, and I'm an idiot!" Knuckles angrily responded. "I'm not going to respond to that." Jason said simply. _"Chosen One! Say the chant!"_ Lugosi called out. _'What chant?'_ Jason mentally called back. _"The one you remembered, the one that goes to the emerald!"_ the Chao said while pointing to the M.E.

"Oh that one!" Jason realized, just in time to get sucker punched by Knuckles, making him hit the alter steps. "I don't know who you're talking to, but I'll bet it's Eggman." Knuckles said while Selina sneak up from behind and then tackle him. "Thanks _ladrón_." Jason said before he started to say the chant, with the final line told to him by Lugosi.'The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos. Master Emerald, reveal to me the one who choose me.'

As soon as Jason was done speaking the Master Emerald split into several pieces, which angered Knuckles further. "You DARE shatter the Master Emerald?" Knuckles angrily yelled while throwing Selina off of himself and charging at Jason... just before stopping upon seeing two beings at the top of the alter.

"Calm yourself Guardian, Jason means this place no harm." said one of the figures, an orange female echidna wearing tribal attire whom Jason recognized as Tikal. The other figure did not speak at first, but instead moved down the steps toward the scared hedgehog. _**"greetings Chosen One, we have much to discuss"**_ said Chaos, the water God of Destruction.

**Hello everyone, MetalOverlord2 speaking, I want you all to know some things: 1) In the next chapter Chaos will explain several things. 2) In chapter 8 Jason will reveal who Jamie is. That is all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IN A CONSTRUCTIVE MANNER! ALL SPAM WILL SIMPLY BE IGNORED.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or any of the pop culture references I intentionally placed in here, all I own are my Ocs.**


	7. Explainations Mostly

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book one: Arrival**_

_Chapter 7: Explanations... Mostly_

"You- you brought me here?" Jason asked in a shocked voice. _**"that is correct, this world and many others will need you and the allies of the prophecy"**_Chaos said. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" Jason asked. "You can understand this... thing?" Selina asked, which did not go unnoticed by a certain Chao.

_"The Bringer is not a thing!"_ Lugosi shouted in protest. _**"calm yourself my child, she does not know my importance as of yet"**_the water being said softly as the young Chao flew over to its parent and started nuzzling them.

"Back to what we were talking about, yes there is a prophecy, and you are at the center of it Jason." Tikal said while moving down the steps of the alter towards Jason. "I'm glad that you have finally come, I was worried that when I first met you, that you were-"

"Wait, what do you mean by when we first met? I've never seen you in person before." Jason said.

"Have you?" Tikal asked as she slowly turned into a familiar girl. "Hot sauce in the ice cream, nice payback method."

"Yo-you were that child! The one from the park?" Jason shouted from pure disbelief.

"Yes, I was looking for the Chosen One, the one with the correct heart for the job." said Tikal as she turned back into an echidna.

"Which leads me back to my question: What prophecy are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"I'd like to know too." said Knuckles, who had simply been listening to the four talk.

"Very well, sit down, for it is a long story, and please do not interrupt." Tikal said as she sat down, while the others did so as well, except for Chaos, who remained standing.

"Many centuries ago," Tikal began, "I was alive, and Chaos lived in harmony with the local tribe, using me to learn about us and our culture, while in return he taught me magic that was long since forgotten, magic that was meant to heal. One day however a hedgehog came, but this hedgehog was not from our world, he came from a world that watched over all others. He told us that in several centuries time a shadow, made from guilt, anger, and sadness would come into existence and attempt to destroy not only this world, but many others, but he told us there was a way to stop him. In one of the True Prime Worlds, where all of reality originates from, there would be someone who could stop the shadow, but that someone would not exist yet, and the hedgehog couldn't tell us where he was, he did tell us how we could find him though."

"He told us that in order to find the Chosen One, we'd need something that could track the qualities required for the savior. So with help from the mysterious being, Chaos and I crafted another Chaos Emerald, but this emerald was far more powerful than the others, for when the emerald would come into contact with someone possessing the right qualities it would slowly change him, adapting him to the abilities he'd require, changing his physiology just fast enough so that when we finally found him, he would hopefully be ready. Once we finished our creation, we sent it into the space between spaces, where it would be continuously searching for the one with the right heart. However before I could go looking for the emerald Chaos had become enraged at the attacks on its children, which meant I had to watch over him."

"Once Chaos became peaceful again," Tikal continued, " I was able to search for the gem across worlds, and using my knowledge of magic, I would disguise myself as a human then walk amongst you so as to let the balance of reality remain as it was, but after nearly a decade of searching, I was about to loose hope when I found him, holding the gem with him at all times, so I followed him home, and once he fell asleep, I sent a message of sorts as to what you would be going through, but I was interrupted by his sister waking him just as he was about to experience the most important part of what he would go through. So, after quickly getting Chaos, we returned to him, only to find he had gotten into trouble, but he fought off the attackers without any help. After witnessing this event, me and Chaos went to contact the one who had warned us in the first place, so he could open a portal to that world and bring him to ours. However he needed something that would set him out from the other humans of that world, so as he went home, Chaos turned its self into a storm cloud, and as the Chosen One walked home, Chaos branded him using magic that he did not feel. Once that was accomplished the hedgehog sent the portal to his yard, where he had meet up with one of the allies of the prophecy, sending them into this world, while providing him and the ally with everything they would need for the trip."

Jason listened to all of this in stunned silence, and once Tikal was done, he finally found the nerve to ask her. "So... you believe that I'm the one of the prophecy?"

_**"yes, you have all the qualities necessary for the task"**_Chaos conformed while stroking Lugosi.

"And this gem,"Jason said while pulling out the handle to _Renewed Hope_, "this was the gem you made?"

_**"yes, and it has located the perfect soul for the task"**_Chaos responded.

"What... exactly is my task anyways?" Jason asked while trying to keep himself from having a mental breakdown.

"Jason, even in this form you are not powerful enough to stop the shadow, so you need additional power. Power only Chaos can provide if he is with you at all times." Tikal said.

"Well what do you want me to do? Carry him around in my stomach?" Jason replied, before realizing something. "That's exactly what you want me to do isn't it?"

_**"that is correct, for you are my avatar"**_Chaos conformed.

"What's an avatar?" Knuckles asked, who had been calmly listening to this whole conversation.

"I'm a freaking meat suit for a puddle?" Jason shouted out in shock.

_**"i would prefer it if you do not call me a puddle, Chosen One, but yes, you are a 'meat suit'"**_Chaos said.

"Why me? Of all the humans from my world my am I so special? What qualities do I posses that make me a candidate?" Jason asked.

"Simple," started Tikal, "he would need to be kind, someone who would protect people with a fatherly instinct, someone who had a strong sense of right and wrong, they needed to have suffered a great loss, but without it affecting their other traits too badly, but most importantly, they needed to have knowledge of all the worlds that the shadow would try to destroy."

Jason didn't know how to respond to this, so he went to the next question on his mind. "Who... are the beings that are supposed to be my allies?"

"The majority of them are the heroes of each world," Tikal began, "but you will have allies who accompany you to each world, and the allies are: 'the child of a god who's different from his siblings; the ghost who wears armor for eternity; the two angels of unnatural birth to fight the Devil's return; and the four musicians: the priestess, the sword wielding magician, the thief, and the smasher.'"

"That's... an interesting list, so how do I find these 'allies'?" Jason asked.

"You have already found two of them, the child of a god and the thief." Tikal said while pointing to Selina and Lugosi.

_"I'm special?"_the little Chao asked his parent.

_**"yes my child, you too have a role to play in the events ahead"**_Chaos said while stroking its child.

"I'm... supposed to help save the universe?" Selina asked the terracotta colored echidna.

"Yes, you have abilities that can aid you in the fight, so once Jason says yes to Chaos, then we'll-" Tikal replied before being interrupted.

"Wait, hold on. What do you mean by 'once I say yes'?" Jason asked.

_**"i cannot become one with you until you give me permission to enter your body"**_Chaos explained.

"Huh, just like the angels in _Supernatural_, and like Dean Winchester, I say no, you can't enter my body." Jason said stubbornly, which shocked everyone in the area.

"What? B-but why?" Tikal asked.

"Why? Because religion and gods have done nothing good for me, but they have instead used my life as a (bleep) toilet to dump their (bleep) into! And now, after giving me nothing but (bleep) and problems, they come to me asking for help? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? (bleep) YOU!" Jason angrily ranted before taking off into the forest, where he found the pond from his dream.

"So it does exist." Jason said as we sat down by the riverbed for what felt like half an hour, with the whole scene playing over and over again.

"There you are! Jason what the hell were you thinking?" Selina called out once she and Lugosi found him, still in the same spot from earlier.

"I've said everything I wanted to say, end of story." Jason said without looking at them.

_"Why did you have to be so mean to the Bringer?"_Lugosi asked while flying over to the hedgehog.

"Because he forced me to be brought me here, and then he demanded I be his freaking prom suit! So you know what? I'm done with deities controlling my life like it's a (bleep) Sims game, so I say screw you Chaos, and screw you God!" Jason said before getting up.

"Okay, you know what? I am bleep sick of all your bull(bleep) Jason! I know there's something you're hiding from me, so what is it?" Selina said while grabbing his arm.

"It's-" Jason started to say before being interrupted.

"If you say 'it's personal' I will kick your mother(bleep) (bleep) Jason! So tell me, right now, why do you hate-" Selina started to say before she heard six words come from Jason's mouth that instantly silenced her.

**"BECAUSE GOD MADE ME A MURDERER!"**

**X * X * X  
><strong>

**NOW HOW MANY OF YOU WERE EXPECTING THAT? (no one raises their hand) Exactly.**

**Now I know the chapter is short, but I have a flash back in mind for the next chapter, which will explain more things.**

**Now I just want to make something clear, this series focuses on Jason, but Sonic and the others will be playing important roles as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic & co. or **_**Supernatural**_** even though I wished I did. ****All I own are my O.C.s**


	8. Jamie Revealed

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book one: Arrival**_

Chapter 8: Jamie Revealed.

**'BECAUSE GOD MADE ME A MURDERER!'** Those words were echoing around in Selina's head, leaving behind several question in its wake.

"He m-made you a...?" Selina simply couldn't finish the sentence.

"I guess... I should explain." Jason said while pulling out his wallet and removing a picture from it, allowing Selina to see it.

It was a photograph of Jason at a Coney Island carnival, but he looked around ten and he wasn't alone. Next to him was a child who looked about six years old, and he looked so much like Jason that if it weren't for the age difference, they'd have been twins. In the photo they were standing in front of a water ride called _The Curse of Blackbeard_while smiling for the camera and waving.

"That's me and my little brother Jamie," said Jason sadly began, "at what was one of my favorite places to go to. He was six, I was ten, and I cared for him so much. Back in Hell's Kitchen where I grew up, mom and dad were always working, and Amelia was barely much older than he was, so I had to take care of him. I cooked for him, I helped him with his homework, I fought off bullies and muggers who tried to harm him, and I tended to his injuries whenever he was hurt. In short I was more of a father to him than dad ever was. That was, until the incident."

"The incident?" Selina asked.

Jason sighed before getting onto the ground, "Sit down, this will take a while."

Selina did so as Jason began, "It was six years ago..."

**December 15 2004  
>Manhattan, New York<br>3:00 p.m.  
>Outside of the Sladen Elementary School<strong>

'Where is he?' _a ten year old Jason thought while waiting for someone to appear._'The bell rang ten minutes ago, he shoulda here by-'

"Jason!" _a young voice cried out with a slight Bronx accent, which soon revealed its owner to be a six year old child with slightly pale skin, jet black hair and hazel eyes running towards him. "Sorry I took a while, I accidentally left behind my math book and I had to wait for the teacher to let me into the room to get it."_

_"It's alright little bro. Come on, let's go home." Jason said in clearly thicker accent while walking towards their home in Hell's Kitchen._

_As they walked home, the two brothers talked about their favorite video games, Sonic the Hedgehog and Megaman. They debated on who would win if the two blue heroes got into a fight, what would happen if Eggman teamed up with Dr. Wily, the basic nerd stuff. They were on the subject of possible upgrades for the two when a mugger grabbed Jamie before holding a switchblade to his throat._

_"Alright then, you two come with me, and I won't cut the brat, got it?" the guy said while threatening Jamie with the switchblade._

_Before Jason could respond, Jamie kicked him in the personal spot, causing the mugger to loosen his grip enough for the six year old to escape._

_"You little brats!" the mugger shouted before he started swinging the switchblade at the brothers, only to be stopped when Jason threw some powder in his face, making his eyes burn."Argh! What the hell is this!"_

_"Itching powder to the face, dummy!" Jason shouted while prying the switchblade out of the guy's hands before pummeling him with his fists, eventually finishing with a blow to the jaw that put guy out of commission._

_"Well that takes care of that. Lets get going." Jason said while gathering their fallen backpacks, but not before picking up two small, flat, pieces of metal._

_"Jason, why are you picking up trash?" Jamie asked while putting on his Megaman backpack._

_"I have a plan to use this for something... special." Jason said while pocketing the metal scraps and continuing down the street to their home._

**December 24 2004  
>Manhattan, New York<br>8:45 p.m.  
>Inside a small house on Baudelaire Street<strong>

_"Merry Christmas!" Jules Drummond said happily to his children while wearing a Santa hat and pulling out a few presents._

_"But daddy, Christmas isn't until tomorrow." Amelia pointed out while taking her present._

_"True, but that doesn't mean we can't open one or two presents now." Sonia Drummond said while handing one to her husband._

_"Hey little bro, open my presents first." Jason said while handing Jamie two hastily wrapped gifts. "Sorry I didn't do a good job on the wrapping, I had just finished working on them."_

_"It's okay." Jamie said while unwrapping the smaller of the two gifts, which revealed why Jason kept the metal. "You made me a Megaman pendant? Thank you!" Jamie said while hugging his brother and slipping on the necklace. "But how did you make it?"_

_"I know a guy who worked with metal and does custom designs." Jason responded while pulling a Sonic pendant out of his pocket. "We are two old school video gamers, and nothing will change that." Jason said while putting on his necklace. "Now open your other present."_

_"Okay, calm down Jason." Jamie said jokingly while unwrapping the gift, which turned out to be to be a navy blue scarf. "Thank you Jason. Where did you get the scarf from?"_

_"I knitted it." Jason said with a shrug._

_"Well, open your present!" Jamie said while taking out a strangely shaped gift. "I found it lying on my bed a week ago." Jamie explained while his brother removed the newspaper that it was wrapped in, revealing a bright orange gem._

_"Jamie where did you get that?" Sonia asked in a shocked voice._

_"I already said where momma, I found it lying on my bed with the window open." Jamie insisted while Jason was examining his gem._

_"Honey, please don't lie to me, just tell me if you've taken the gem or not." Sonia politely insisted._

_"But I didn't take it momma, I swear to our Lord and Savior." Jamie insisted._

_"We'll have to see about the gem after Christmas, for now we should go to bed." Jules said while getting up from the couch._

**December 25 2004  
>Manhattan, New York<br>7:25 a.m.  
>In Jason's room.<strong>

BEEPBEEPBEEP _went Jason's alarm, which slowly woke him up from his dreams. "It's Christmas!" Jason said excitedly to himself before jumping out of bed and getting ready for the day. _'The others are probably not up yet, maybe I can surprise them.' _Jason thought happily to himself while prepping breakfast for his family. While making the French bread though, Jason thought he heard something, so he went to the back alleyway to check, but found nothing other than a stray black cat that ran off._

_"Bye kitty!" Jason said, before remembering the toast. "Oh snap!" Jason said after turning around and seeing a grease fire had started._

_'Our extinguisher's dead! I gotta get my family out now!' Jason thought to himself as he ran to Amelia's room._

_"Sis, wake up!" Jason shouted while shaking her shoulders roughly._

_"Five more minutes..." she slurred in her sleep._

_"Amelia wake up!" Jason shouted, but find that it didn't work he instead threw her glass of ice water onto her face._

_"Gah! Cold, Cold! Jason what did you do that for?" the now awake girl asked angrily, her face covered with ice water while a cube was in her hair._

_"A fire started, and it's spreading fast!"Jason said while pulling her out of the bed._

_"A fire?" Amelia asked fearfully._

_"Yes, now stay out here while I get our parents and Jamie!" Jason said while pushing her out the front door._

_"Hurry Jason!" Amelia called to him as some fire trucks started to come close._

_Soon after returning to the house, Jason burst into his parents room, waking them up._

_"Jason, what the hell is-" Jules began before he started coughing from the smoke that was slowly filling the room._

_"A fire started, we need to get out of here!" Jason quickly explained while his parents got out of bed then followed him. "I'll be back!" Jason said before running back inside for Jamie, despite his parents protesting._

_"cough Jamie! cough Jamie are you there?" Jason called out while running to his brother's room, only to find the door was locked and the knob was burning. "Gah!"_

_"Jason? Jason help me!" Jamie cried out while banging his fists on the door._

_"JAMIE!" Jason said while trying to break down the door._

_"DON'T LEAVE ME, JASON!" Jamie called out while constantly coughing from all the smoke entering his lungs._

_"I WON'T JAMIE, I SWEAR IT!" Jason shouted back while continuing to desperately pound against the door, but only achieving in getting several splinters that he ignored._

_"There's one, get him out of here, NOW!" a fireman said to his companion, who ran over._

_"Oh thank God you here, Jamie's still- wait what are doing?" Jason asked the fireman who was pulling him away from the door."Wha- NO, NO! FORGET ABOUT ME, GET JAMIE! NO LET GO OF ME! I MUST SAVE HIM! **NO JAMIE!"  
><strong>_  
><strong>8:25<strong>

_"I'm very sorry, but we have found no sign of your son, we can only assume that he's-" a fireman started to say to the parents before someone interrupted him._

_"You're lying! He's alive, he has to be!" Jason shouted before running into the ruins of the house, but finding nothing but ashes, until, right where his little brothers room was, he found..._

_"No..." Jason said as he held the small, burnt pendant that he gave to his brother less than twenty four hours ago. "No. No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jason said while ripping off his small crucifix and pounding his fists onto the remains of what was once his home while tears obscured his vision_.

**June 29 2011  
>Angel Island<br>12:50 p.m.**

"... and from that point on, I swore to never believe in a God or religion, because if any Gods did exist, then why would they let that happen?" Jason finished.

For several minutes Selina just stared in shocked silence from this new information about her crush that she'd never known.

"Jason... I- I'm so sorry." she said before thinking of something. "But... if Jamie died in a fire, then how does that make you a murderer?"

"I started the fire, thereby making me the cause of his death, making me an unintentional murderer, but a murderer nonetheless," Jason sadly explained while fingering one of his necklaces, which turned out to be the Megaman pendant.

_'So that's where he got it from.'_Selina thought to herself. "But Jason, I don't see why you think that because God took away your brother means he's not there. Lots of people loose their families-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Jason interrupted. "I'm not mad at God for taking Jamie away, I'm mad at him for making it by my hands. Cause if he had just died in like a car accident or something, I would have eventually gotten over it, but the fact that I started the fire means that I now have to deal with all this guilt from not being able to save him!" Jason explained as tears started to come to his eyes. "So if God does exist, then he's a very cruel being."

"But Jamie's in a better place now." Selina said while hugging Jason in an attempt to comfort him. "He's in heaven now watching over you."

"I know that he's watching over me from somewhere, but it's not heaven, and he's probably disappointed in me despite everything I've done to make it up to him." Jason replied while returning the hug.

"'Make it up to him?' Is that why you work with the police?" Selina asked after pulling away.

Jason nodded. "If I couldn't save my brother, then I can at least make the city a better place to live. Ironic, huh? My life is essentially a superhero origin story, I have the tragic death of a family member, the fighting skills, the gadgets and tools, villains to fight, the love interest, and finally the superpowers. Now all I need is an evil clone and then we could turn this adventure into a comic book." Jason said dryly.

"But Jason, you can't let it affect you, it's time to move on." Selina said.

"I'm sorry _ladrón_," Jason said sadly, ", but I can't, I've tried to, but I just can't get over his death, and because of this I fear if I get too close to someone, whether it's like family or romantically, I'll be hurt again, so I'm sorry Selina. I do want to try out a relationship, but I'm just not ready." He finished his sentence with a small kiss on Selina's cheek, before getting up. "I need some time alone, but I'll ask Tails to pick you up or something." Jason said before he Chaos Controlled off the island, leaving Selina alone with only a sleeping Chao and her own thoughts to keep her company.

**X*X*X**

**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE IDENTITY OF JAMIE REVEALED. NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS QUICKLY AS THE OTHER ONES DUE TO THE FACT THAT I'LL BE LEAVING FOR A WEEK, SO HOLD TIGHT.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jason, Jamie, Jules, Selina, Amelia, Sonia, and Lugosi.**


	9. I've Been Watching Too Much Tim Burton

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND******

_**Book one: Arrival**___

_Chapter 9: I've Been Watching Too Many Tim Burton Movies_

When Jason returned back to his current home, he ended up appearing in the middle of the living room, where Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Amy Rose had apparently arrived while he was gone.

"What the- Jason?" Sonic shouted, having nearly dropped his chili dog from the shock of Jason appearing right in front of him.

"Wow, this is only my second time using Chaos Control, and already I've gotten the hang of it." Jason said with fake happiness to cover up his real emotions. "Maybe if I practice a bit more I can travel through time." Jason said while getting himself a can of Chaos Cola. As he was drinking from it though, he thought of something.

_'Wait a sec, if I can get a hold of two more emeralds, then maybe I really can travel through time, and maybe even worlds, then I can save Jamie!'_ Jason thought as he immediately downed his drink, before heading over to someone who he needed to talk to. "Hey Tails!"

"Yes Jason?" the young kitsune asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jason asked.

"Sure what?" Tails asked.

"My friend Selina, the gray fox with blonde hair, is currently on Angel Island, could you pick her up and my Chao Lugosi for me? I'd do it, but I feel kind of light headed, plus I'm pretty tired." Jason requested.

"Sure, if you let me run some tests on you." the young genius asked.

"Done." Jason said while shaking the fox's hand, before spotting Sonic. "Excuse me, Sonic?" Jason called out as he walked over to the hero.

"Yeah Jason?" the Blue Blur asked while devouring his chili dog.

"I was wondering if..." Jason asked while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "well, you've had super speed much longer than I have, and I was wondering if... well, if you could-"

"If I could train you? Sure." Sonic said. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Thanks Sonic! It would be an honor!" Jason said, before spotting another hedgehog who was glaring at him.

"Shadow? What're you doing here? I thought you didn't like me." Jason asked as Sonic walked away.

"I don't, but I did say I would be watching you." Shadow replied coldly.

"Look Shadow, I'm sorry about the slap, it's just... well, you're not the only one who's lost somebody." Jason said.

Shadow blinked in surprise at this. "You've lost someone too?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but in some ways I think my pain is even worse than yours."

Shadow raised eyebrow at this, "What makes you think that?"

"I'd... rather not discuss it here, but I'll tell you later, IF you promise to teach me how to use Chaos powers." Jason offered. "Plus it would allow you to keep an eye on me." he added in as an extra incentive.

After thinking about it for roughly five minutes, Shadow came to a conclusion. "Fine, we'll start in three days Trickster."

"Thank you." Jason said, before heading to his room. Once he was lying on his bed he took out his picture of Jamie. _'We will see each other again little bro, I swear on my soul.'_ Jason thought as he slowly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Gah, I'm seeing spots now." said Jamie as they walked away from the _Curse of Blackbeard ride _with a freshly made photograph. "Don't worry Jamie, it'll go away." Jason said while walking up to a shooting gallery._

_"Step right up folks! Who ever can knock down at least three birds will win one of these prizes! Five dollars for five tries!" the stand owner called out while pointing to a couple of dolls, which were a bunch of skeletons dressed in a black pinstripe suite with a bat bow-tie._

_"Win a Skellington? Sure why not?" Jason remarked as he paid five dollars then took up an airsoft rifle and aimed at one of the slow moving penguins. _POP _went the gun as it launched a small cork, hitting a penguin right on the beak, effectively knocking it down. The process continued until Jason had knocked down five more penguins._

_"We have a winner!" the owner cried out, before handing Jason one of the skeleton dolls._

_"Here little bro, you can have it." Jason said as he handed his brother the small toy._

_"Thanks Jason!" Jamie gleefully said while taking the doll. "Hey Jason, is there anywhere we can get a hot dog or something? I'm starving!"_

_Jason looked around a bit, before spotting a nearby vendor. "Stay here, I'll go get them." Jason said as he went toward the vendor, but when he returned with the hot dogs he saw that his brother was walking off with someone who was wearing a long, black trench coat with a built in cape. "Hey! Where are you going with my brother!"_

_Upon hearing this, the strange person turned around, revealing the person was twenty one and was also wearing tuxedo jacket, shirt, and tie with grey slacks, but it was his face that was so striking. It was heavily scarred with black, messy, unkempt looking hair, and bright yellow, menacing eyes. The strange thing was Jason thought he had seen him somewhere before, but he wasn't quite sure where._

_"YOUR brother?" the figure said in a low, menacing tone. "You are most certainly not his brother! For no true brother would allow their sibling to die as Jamie did! For that you do not deserve to live, so goodbye... you failure." the being said as he walked away alone down the path Jason had just left, but before Jason could follow something strange happened._

_The carnival around him started to change its shape and colors, until it no longer looked bright and cheerful, but instead dark and foreboding. As he was looking around he felt the two hot dogs in his hands start to squirm, but when he looked down at them, he saw that they had turned into a pair of large maggots, much to his disgust._

_"Gah!" Jason cried out as he immediately threw aside the two creatures, only to discover something strange. "What? I'm a hedgehog again? Okay, something is going on here. And I'll bet that guy knows what!" Jason said to himself, just before dodging a huge mallet being wielded by a purple suited clown._

_"What's the matter? Don't you want to have a SMASHING good time!" the clown laughed out as he prepared to strike again._

_"No! I hate clowns!" Jason yelled back as he took out_ Renewed Hope _and started slashing at the clown, but only succeeded in slicing off a few strands of its green hair._

_"Sorry kiddo, but this practical joker's a wild card!" the clown said as it squirted something out of the flower on its lapel, which Jason avoided, and it was a good thing he had, for when the liquid landed on a metal pole, it started to eat right through it._

_"Oh _bleep_! This clown has acid!" Jason cried out as he slashed at the clown, finally cutting it in half, which made it split down the middle, resembling something from an anime._

_"Well, now that I've taken out that creep, I think it's time to find some answers." Jason said as he made his way toward the _Curse of Blackbeard _ride, only to discover something that made him somewhat worried."Of course, there just HAD to be a couple of electrical cables hanging in the water out of my reach!" Jason sighed. "Looks like I'll have to use these boats. Good thing the doors are open."_

_With reluctance Jason began his journey, being very careful not to touch the water, and even though he had a few close calls he eventually made it to the the treasure room, where the mystery person was._

_"So, you've tried to catch up to me huh?" the mysterious being said from the small fake island in the middle of the area. "Well I'm afraid I need to be somewhere, so I don't have time to play games, therefore I shall have to kill you quickly."_

_Immediately after those words the roof above Jason collapsed, sending in several pieces of debris, posters, and, much to Jason's confusion, various carnival stands and rides into the electrified water below. After a huge amount of the debris had gathered around the small island, the mysterious person floated into the air and, with black, sludge like tentacles coming from beneath his coat, gathered up all the debris and started forming it around himself, keeping the pieces together with the same sludge like substance, and in a few minutes later he was finished._

_The end result was a gargantuan figure that looked vaguely humanoid. It was resting atop of a merry-go-round that had several vicious looking animals inside, all of which had yellow eyes and were snarling with foam coming out of their mouths while trying to break free of the poles that were keeping them there. In the middle of its chest was a ferris wheel that looked old and rusted, with several of the seats broken and just barely staying on. Its arms were made from the remains of a roller coaster, the tracks still visible on the sides, while the hands were made from several broken pieces of both metal and wood. But by far the creepiest was the head, for it was made from a giant clown face that had wild yellowish green hair, pale white skin, ruby red lips, broken and uneven teeth, and dark purple rings around the eyes, while the eyes themselves were a bright yellow. The entire thing was covered by pieces of debris and posters showing various freaky looking clowns._

_Once it was done piecing itself together the whole thing somehow managed to turn itself around to face Jason."Well?" the monstrosity asked, its voice magnified tenfold. "What do you think of my handy work?"_

_Jason, who for the past few minutes had had a WTF look on his face, immediately said what he thought of the Monstrosity: "You look like something the Fabrication Machine from _9 _would've thought up if it had been programmed with the mindset of Tim Burton!"_

_That comment didn't please the Monstrosity at all. "Even when you are about to die you still find the need to insult me? The world is better off without you!" the monstrosity then raised its left arm and slammed it down to the boat Jason currently was on, completely capsizing it. "And that's all she wrote."_

_"Not quite!" Jason shouted from another piece of rubble._

_"What? How did you manage to escape from me?" the Monstrosity shouted in a combination of anger and surprise._

_"Simple, I'm not called Trickster for nothing!" Jason said before shouting, "Chaos Spear!" But when the Chaos Spears hit the thing's body it did nothing but glance off. "Oh _bleep_."_

_The Monstrosity laughed. "Looks like you'll be needing some new tricks!" the giant Monstrosity then slammed its fist onto the spot where Jason was a second ago._

_Jason was about to run off when he remembered something. _'Maybe this fights like the one against the Biolizard, so if I can grind up onto the shoulder and attack the head, then maybe I can hurt him that way!' _So before the Monstrosity could remove its arm Jason had leaped onto the rails of the roller coaster and traveled up to the things shoulder and slashed his sword at the clown head, which made the thing roar in anger while also sending Jason back onto the platform from the sheer volume of the sound._

_"That freaking HURT!" the giant said, which now had a huge scar on its face. "Just for that... Animals! Clowns! Kill him!" __Upon hearing those words the animals on the carousal broke free of the poles and started swimming towards Jason as the clowns on all the posters came to life and ripped themselves free and moved toward Jason as well._

_Jason groaned, "I hate clowns." but started to fight off the rabid ride animals and the demented two-dimensional jesters anyways. "Where the hell are all these things coming from?" Jason asked while dodging a wooden lion's chipped claws. "There didn't seem to be that much on the posters and merry-go-round at first! Then again I'm stuck in a video game and this IS a dream sequence."_

_"Shut up!" the thing said as a long roller coaster came out of its mouth and tried to grab Jason, who merely leaped onto the tongue and ran up to the head to continue attacking it. "Argh! That does it! You will die right now!"_

_As soon as the monstrosity said those words a huge crack appeared in the surface below the water, which soon caused the whole floor to split open, revealing several huge flames that rose up and took the form of several vulture like talons that ensnared Jason at the waist, arms, legs, and neck so he couldn't escape, before they began dragging him to the edge of what little floor remained._

_"No! Let go of me!" Jason said while struggling against the flaming grasps, but as he was fighting he noticed someone standing off to the side, watching him. "Jamie! Help me! Please!"_

_"Now why would I want to help someone who didn't try to help me?" Jamie snarled._

_"Jamie, please! I'm sorry!" Jason begged as he came close to the edge._

_"You're just saying that," Jamie said as his eyes became a bright yellow while Jason was pulled over the edge. " you don't really mean it."_

_"I do Jamie, I really do mean it, honest!" Jason said with tears in his eyes as he held onto the wooden boards to keep himself from falling into the pit below. "Please Jamie, I love you bro!"_

_Jamie then walked up to the edge of the pit where Jason was then said in a cold hearted voice, "Shame I don't feel the same way, bro." and with that he slammed his foot onto Jason's hand, making him release the platform and sending him tumbling into the fiery depths of-_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jason wake up!" Selina said as she shook him, finally succeeding in awakening him.

"Gah!" Jason shouted as he sat up. "Selina?" Jason asked as he looked around to see Selina and Lugosi looking at him with worry clearly shown on their faces.

_"Are you alright Chosen One? It looked like you were having a bad dream."_Lugosi asked in a concerned tone as it hugged Jason's arm to try and comfort him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jason said reassuringly to the Chao, who soon snuggled against him and fell asleep. "I just... had a nightmare."

"Mind telling me what happened?" Selina asked as she sat on the bed.

A few minutes later Jason was done with the story, and Selina was comforting him. "There, there Jason, it was nothing but a nightmare, Jamie doesn't really feel that way." she said in a soft tone.

"How do you know?" Jason asked while wiping away some tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Because I don't feel that way." Selina said as she hugged him and started stroking gently him until he fell asleep, and eventually fell asleep herself, with her final thought being, _'I'm here for you Trickster, always...'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

On board the Egg Carrier 3.0, Dr. Eggman was surveying the damage done to his Leach in an attempt to recover any energy that had been siphoned out of Jason.

"Lets see what you've got left for me..." the Doctor said as he activated the containment hatch on a grey container that was meant to store the chaos energy, only to find a huge amount of black sludge was all that remained in the siphon's tanks. "What? I spent all that time and effort into designing a working Chaos siphon only to end up with this? This filth is useless!" Eggman angrily shouted as a small red spherical robot appeared from a console. "How did I even end up with this gunk? The tests I did beforehand were successful, so why not this?"

"The remaining data from the machine reveals that when the hedgehog known as Trickster was being drained he showed high levels of resistance, anger, and sadness, ergo it probably affected the chaos energy, ergo it became a dark puddle of negative chaos energy, ergo rendering it useless." said SA-55, also called Orbot, said while showing the data on the screen behind him.

Eggman grunted in anger. "I hate that Trickster! How could he resist my machines?" he rhetorically asked as he walked over to Orbot.

"Perhaps it is because you forget to take into account the effect that the subject's emotions would have on the energy, ergo it has yet again lead to your failure, ergo-" Orbot started to say before stopping mid-sentence upon noticing something behind the Doctor, which made it retreat into the console.

"What is it?" the Doctor snarled, just before realizing how scared Orbot seemed to be acting. Just as he was wondering what had gotten into the little robot he heard a sound, one that was quite similar to someone smacking a wet washcloth against a porcelain sink. "What the..?" the Doctor asked as he turned around, only to back up against the console in frightened shock.

Slowly rising from the container was a figure in the sludge- no, it _was_ the sludge. It was gripping the edge of the barrel it had came out of, and judging about how unsteady it was moving, it had not been used to legs for quite a while, but was slowly becoming better, judging by how it had eventually climbed over the container it had laid dormant in and onto the cold, metal floor. Once out it continued to refine its shape, eventually taking on short humanoid form, which eventually became a hedgehog like form from there. The thing took a few shaky steps toward Eggman, who had not moved from his spot and was trying to find words to speak when the thing itself spoke.

"I hear..." the creature panted, its voice a low, menacing sounding tone, "that you have... hedgehog troubles?" the thing asked. "Well?" the creature demanded when the Doctor didn't reply.

"Y-y-yes." Eggman quickly stammered out, unable to say words properly due to fear of the now living sludge that was still advancing toward him in an almost zombie like manner.

"Well... perhaps I can help you," the thing said as it took on a vaguely familiar looking form. "But first... you need to do something for me." the figure said as it slowly turned to look at its reflection in a mirror, which showed that it now resembled Shadow's form.

**WELL THAT TOOK A WHILE, ****BUT I WAS BOTH ON VACATION AND CHRISTMAS SHOPPING, BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK, FOR THERE **_**WILL**_** BE A SEQUEL, BUT FOR NOW, HAPPY HOLIDAY!**


	10. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**THIS BOOK HAS BEEN FINISHED, BUT A SEQUEL HAS BEGUN PRODUCTION, AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP, SO GO THERE IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE READING THE SERIES.**


End file.
